Precious Love
by kyugyu
Summary: "Jadi namamu Kim Minseok dan kau seorang namja,hm?" /'Huweeee!umma eottokhe ' /"Kalau kau ingin aku makan,maka kau harus menyuapiku, baby"/"Tapi jika pipi tidak masalah bukan?"/"YAKKK! DASAR BOSS SIALAN"/"OMO! K-kau….bukankah kau Minseok?"
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Gyu author baru di ffn, semoga para readers berkenan dengan cerita yang masih abal ini ^^

Cast:

Xi LuHan

Kim Minseok

and others (muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka semua, Tuhan, keluarga dan manajemen mereka. Gyu cuma punya minjem karakternya dan cuma punya cerita ini.

Chapter 1

Minggu pagi di sebuah flat apartemen sederhana sesosok namja manis tengah sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya. Kim Minseok a.k.a pemuda manis itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan segelas susu dan semangkuk sereal untuk sarapan paginya. Sesekali terdengar senandung kecil nan merdu dari bibir mungilnya.

Minseok menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang di sofa sederhana milikinya , sesekali ia melihat acara berita pagi di TV. Tak jarang alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya terpout lucu saat mendengar berita kriminalitas yang semakin merajalela atau kabar politik yang membosankan.

Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrt

Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV saat poselnya bergetari. Ia melihat siapa yang menelepon sepagi ini di layar smartphone miliknya.

Tertera 'Kungfu Panda'

Melihat nama si penelepon, Minseok segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Tao… bagaimana?bagaimana?bagaimana?"Minseok memberondong si penelpon yang ternyata Tao itu dengan kata 'bagaimana'.

Di seberang sana si Kungfu Panda a.k.a Tao terkekeh mendengar nada bicara MInseok yang penuh harap

"kkk, calm down ge. Aku akan memberitahumu hasilnya"jawab Tao

"aku pasti gagal lagi kan, Tao?"

"ya ampun, kenapa gege pesimis sekali sih"

"habisnya…"Nada bicara Minseok menjadi sedih mengingat bahwa ia sungguh sial dalam hal mencari pekerjaan. Ya… Minseok sudah berkali-kali melamar kerja di sana-sini namun hasilnya ia selalu di tolak dan jika pun ia di terima ia pasti akan mengundurkan diri setelah beberapa hari kerja karena sering mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari rekan kerja atau atasannya.

"hahaha…" Tao tertawa

"YAK! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, huh? Seharusnya kau sedih karena masalah temanmu"

"hehe….jangan marah. Tapi memang benar kalau kau memiliki wajah yang manis dan terkesan feminim apalagi dengan pipi chubby dan mata almond mu itu"

"tapi bukan berarti mereka menolak surat lamaranku hanya karena mereka meragukan genderku. Kadang aku berpikir apa aku harus 'menunjukkan' kalau aku benar-benar 'laki-laki' di hadapan mereka"

"tapi kau juga pernah di terima kan?"

"dan juga dilecehkan dihari pertama aku bekerja" minseok mendengus sebal saat mengingat hal menjengkelkan itu

"kkkk..pheromone mu memang sulit ditolak,ge" Tao kerkekeh geli

"sudahlah jangan meledekku lagi. Jadi bagaimana hasilnya"

"baiklah baiklah, kau di terima ge"kata Tao

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mata Minseok berkedip lucu dan….

"KYAA..benarkah?kau tidak bercanda kan?" seru Minseok senang

"oh…jadi gege maunya tidak diterima?"kata Tao. Sepertinya ia akan senang menggoda gege-nya di pagi hari ini.

"TIDAKKK! Tentu saja aku maunya di terima, jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?"Tanya Minseok. Oh sangat jelas Minsoek ingin segera bekerja jika ia tidak ingin ibunya yang seperti titisan iblis a.k.a Kim Heechul menjodohkannya dengan seorang Namja—sepertinya ibu Minseok sama gilanya dengan orang yang menganggapnya yeoja.

" gege sudah bisa bekerja mulai besok pagi dan jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik di hari pertamamu ne~"

'ckk'Minsoek berdecak kesal

"ya sudah aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi"ucap Tao

"tunggu dulu"cegah Minseok sebelum Tao menutup teleponnya

"ada apalagi, ge? Apa ada yang ingin gege tanyakan?"

"hmm anu itu…mmm.. gomawo Tao-ah" ucap Minseok terbata, ia merasa malu mengucapkan itu pada Tao

"sama-sama gege-ku yang manis"ucap Tao riang. Dan kemudian Tao menutup teleponnya.

Minsoek menyimpan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya kembali.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"besok pasti akan menyenangkan"ucap Tao yang baru menutup teleponnya

Grepp—sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pingangnya dari belakang saat ia tengah menuangkan kopi ke dalam gelas.

"kris ge kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Tao pada sosok yang tengah memeluknya

"jika aku sudah memelukmu pasti aku sudah bangun bukan?"jawab kris terhadap pertanyaan retoris Tao

"Ckk..kau ini"Tao berdecak sebal saat Kris sudah menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya—kebiasaan Kris di pagi hari.

"jadi kenapa besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan,hmm?"

"kau ingat dengan xiumin ge yang kuceritakan dulu?"Tanya Tao. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga saling berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"xiumin? Mmm…maksudmu orang korea bernama Kim MInseok yang menolongmu dan menghajar para lelaki hidung belang yang mengganggumu saat kau berlibur ke Korea sendirian tanpa memberitahuku? Dan kalau tidak salah dia juga mengobati lukamu dan membiarkanmu menginap dan menyusahkannya selama kau berlibur?"jelas Kris panjang lebar

Tao merenggut lucu saat Kris dengan santainya membeberkan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya saat hari pertama ia berlibur sendirian di negeri gingseng tersebut. Namja asal cina itu tidak akan lupa bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia menerima minuman dari orang yang ia tidak kenal di sebuah club malam dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang nyaris diperkosa dan luka lebam di wajahnya saat melawan , untungnya nasib baik sedang berpihak padanya, karena Minsoek yang kebetulan sedang menghadiri pesta temannya melihat Tao yang sedang 'dikerjai' oleh para namja hidung belang tersebut dan menghajar mereka semua bahkan Minseok si anak baik dan rajin menabung ini bersedia merawat luka Tao dan menampung Tao dirumahnya selama berlibur.

"aku senang kau mengingat xiumin ge tapi aku tidak senang kau mengingat hal yang memepertemukan aku dengan xiumin ge "ucap Tao sebal

Tingkah Tao yang mengemakan membuat kris mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tipis milik Tao.

"aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan orang yang sudah menolong baby Panda-ku"ujar kris. Tao terenyum dan melepaskan pelukan kris pada tubuhnya

"kau pasti akan menyukainya. Xiumin ge itu orang yang sangat baik, perhatian, dan polos. Dia tidak hanya menolongku dan mengobati lukaku, dia juga mengijinkan akau tinggal di rumahnya dan menemaniku mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata. Aku heran kenapa ada orang yang seperti dia dan blablablabla"celoteh Tao sembari meletakan dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring waffle ke atas meja makan.

Sreak

Kris mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku dan mulai meminum kopinya. Tao duduk di samping kris dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kris sambil meminum kopinya. Kris tersenyum dengan kelakuan Tao di pagi ini, baby panda-nya sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang baik sehingga betah bermanja-manja dengannya.

"apa kau senang?"Tanya kris, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao.

"tentu saja aku senang" jawab Tao. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan mengecup singkat bibir kris. "dan terima kasih untuk tuan Wu YiFan yang bersedia mengabulkan permintaanku" lanjut Tao.

"apa yang tidak untuk baby panda-ku? Jangankan minta dimutasi ke korea, ke ethiopia yang tandus pun aku mau asal untuk membuatmu senang"ucap kris.

Tao menghadap kris, ia mengalungkan tanganya di leher kris dan mulai mengecup bibir kris. Tao mengecup lembut bibir Kris dan sang kekasih pun membalasnya dengan ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan berakhir dengan ciuman yang menuntut .

Ok..kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey tersebut ^^

.

.

.

"hahh"

Namja manis yang menjadi main cast dicerita ini a.k.a Kim Minseok untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafasnya. Sejak diberitahu oleh Tao bahwa ia diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Tao, Minseok segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk hari pertamanya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek isi lemarinya dan mendapati bahwa isi lemari itu hanyalah koleksi setelan jas yang sudah lama dan tidak musim lagi alias JADUL yang membuatnya berakhir di XOXO Department Store.

Sudah satu jam lamanya ia berkelling mencari pakaian kerja yang baru,namun sayangnya ia belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuknya entah itu karena modelnya ataupun karena harganya yang 'sedikit' mahal untuk Minseok.

Minseok terus berjalan dan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah toko pakaian yang memiliki koleksi pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera MInseok dan cocok dengan kantong Minseok juga tentunya. Minseok memasuki toko tersebut dan mulai mencari pakaian yang kiranya cocok untuknya. Mata almond Minseok melihat sebuah pakaian yang menarik hatinya. Pakaian itu terdiri dari sebuah Jas berwarna hitam dengan aksen garis putih di tepian kerah jas dan sakunya serta celana bahan berwarna senada dengan jasnya ditambah lagi aksesoris berupa kancing berwarna perak sebagai pengait (?) jas tersebut.

Saat tangan Minseok hendak mengambil pakaian tersebut, tangan Minseok keduluan oleh sebuah tangan putih walaupun tidak seputih miliknya.

"mian, tapi saya yang terlebih dahulu melihatnya" ucap Minseok pada namja tinggi dan berwajah cantik nan imut dihadapannya.

"benarkah? Tapi saya juga sudah melihat setelan jas ini sejak aku masuk ke toko ini"ucap namja itu dengan tampang innocent.

"tapi saya datang lebih dulu dari anda"kata Minseok tidak mau kalah. Sepertinya MInseok benar-benar jatuh hati pada setelan tersebut.

"tapi kan anda belum membeli pakaian ini dan lagipula saya yang lebih dahulu mengambil pakaian ini, jadi sepertinya saya yang lebih berhak memilikinya. Lagipula tidakah sebaiknya anda mencari pakaian yang lebih sesuai dengan anda" kata namja tersebut.

"maksud anda?"Tanya Minseok bingung. 'pakaian yang lebih sesuai? Apa ia sedang berpikir aku tidak bisa membayar setelan jas itu?' batin Minseok.

"tentu saja maksudku dalah meskipun anda adalah seorang yeoja yang tomboy sekalipun, tidak seharusnya anda memakai setelan jas untuk bekerja, seharusnya nona memakai blazer dan rok. Kurasa itu akan lebih cocok ditubuh nona yang mungil tapi sexy" ucap namja itu dengan wajah innocent. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Minseok shock dan membatu. Ayolah meskipun wajahnya sedikit manis ah… tidak tidak tidak tapi sangat manis, masa namja ini tidak bisa membedakan mana namja dan mana yeoja. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak memiliki dada seperti seorang yeoja ya walaupun dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA Minseok harus mengakui dadanya sedikit montok dari namja kebanyakan, tapi kenapa namja menyebalkan di depannya tidak dapat mengenalinya sebagai seorang namja TULEN ingat T-U-L-E-N.

'WHAT? Apa dia bilang? Aku yeoja tomboy? Seorang yeoja? HELL NO…! apa dia tidak sadar kalau dialah yang seperti seorang yeoja dengan wajah cantiknya dan imutnya itu. Dasar UKE' Batin Minseok . ia memalingkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya serta membuat bibirnya terpout lucu. Tak sadarkah anda wahai Kim Minseok bahwa kau sudah membuat namja yang kau katai uke tengah memasang ekspresi kagum saat melihat ekspresi manis kuadratmu itu.

Tangan putih itu perlahan terangkat dan menuju pipi bulat Minseok dan mengelus pipi bulat nan halus Miseok.

"halus dan manis sekali"kata pria itu sambil tersenyum gaje

'DEG'

Sontak Minseok berjengit kaget merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Dilihatnya pemuda yang masih mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum gaje. Minseok bergidik ngeri melihat senyum pemuda itu, senyum yang bahkan membuat bola mata pemuda itu tak terlihat dan hanya menyisakan sebuat garis tipis dimatanya (bayangin aja orang lagi senyum kayak gini (n_n) atau ^^,pokoknya yang kayak di anime2 gitu deh). Minseok segera menguasai rasa kekagetannya (?) dan segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan pria tersebut .

Minseok berlari secepatanya meninggalkan toko tersebut, bahkan keinginannya untuk membeli pakaian baru musnah seketika dan berganti dengan keinginan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang aman dari orang-orang aneh seperti namja itu.

Sesampainya di apartment tempat tinggalnya nasib buruk masih saja mengikuti Minseok. Bagaimana tidak ? lihatlah pada sosok namja titisan iblis a.k.a Kim Heechul (#plakk) yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu flat sederhananya .

"u-umma"Minseok menatap horror ummanya. Ya…ya…ya sepertinya Gyu belum bilang kalau umma Minseok adalah seorang namja cantik yang memiliki keistimewaan mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak. Hehehe mian ne~.

"YAA! Kau Kim Minseok kenapa kau berdiri saja disitu? Cepat buka pintunya"Heechul mulai mengomel. Sepertinya umma Kim Minseok ini sudah menunggu Minseok dalam waktu yang lama. Minseok segera menghampiri sang umma dan bergegas membuka pintu flatnya. Kemudian ibu dan anak itu masuk kedalam flat sederhana Minseok.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, sedangkan Minseok menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk sang umma. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi rumah Minseok yang bersih dan rapi tentunya. 'dasar clean freak' batin Heechul. Para reader sekalian tentu tahu bukan kalau Minseok merupakan orang yang sangat bersih aniya? Dan di dalam cerita ini kecintaan Minseok terhadap kebersihan menurun dari sang appa tercinta yang diperankan oleh Han Geng.

"silahkan diminum umma"ujar Minseok yang meletakkan dua gelas orange jus di atas meja dan langsung diminum oleh sang umma cantik itu.

"u-umma untuk apa kesini?"Tanya minseok takut-takut

"yak.. apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi anakku sendiri huh?"

"b-bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja tumben umma tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu jika ingin kesini?" Kata Minseok yang masih takut-takut.

"…" Heechul tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, ia lebih memilih meminum habis jus jeruknya terlebih dahulu sebelum pembicaraan penting ini dimulai.

'TEK' Heechul meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Matanya memandang lekat mata almond minseok . Minseok yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh sang umma menjadi sangat gugup ' kumohon Tuhan jangan perjodohan gila itu lagi' doa Miseok di hati.

'SRAKK' Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menaruh atau lebih tepatnya melemparkannya ke meja. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Minseok yang masih bingung dan tidak mengerti. "Bukalah"titah Heechul.

Perlahan MInseok membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut dan….

"MWOOO"Minseok menjerit ketika melihat isi amplop tersebut. Jujur ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini—huft perjodohan again.

"YAKK! Kenapa berteriak eoh? Kau ingin membuat telinga umma mu tuli?" kesal Heechul

"aku kesal karena umma selalu saja melakukan hal gila seperti ini?"jawab Minseok

"hal gila seperti apa maksudmu?"

"apa umma pikir usaha umma untuk menjodohkanku yang jelas-jelas seorang namja dengan namja juga bukan hal gila?"suara Minseok naik satu oktaf—sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal pada ummanya sekarang dan taka da lagi Minseok yang baik hati untuk saat iini.

"kau pikir dengan wajah seperti itu kau bisa menkahi seorang yeoja eoh? Umma yakin kalau setiap wanita yang dekat denganmu pasti minder karena kalah manis denganmu"kata Heechul santai. Sepertinya umma yang satu ini tidak merasa bersalah akan perbuatan ekstremnya (?), ia justru dengan sangat enteng membeberkan pengalaman buruk percintaan sang anak. Asal saudara-saudara sekalian tahu bahwa Kim Minseok selalu diputuskan sang yeojacingu karena alasan yang menurut Minseok aneh yaitu karena sang yeojacingu merasa kalah manis dan cantik dari uri Minseok—poor Minseokie.

"tapi umma aku adalah seorang namja, ingat seorang NAMJA"ucap Minseok kesal dengan menekankan kata namja.

"lalu apa masalahnya? Umma juga seorang namja dan akhirnya umma menikah dengan appamu lalu menghasilkan dirimu"ucap Heechul santai dan blak-blakan.

'HAHH…' Minseok menghela nafasnya, berusaha menurunkan kadar emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia harus berkepala dingin saat menghadapi sang umma yang seenaknya.

"umma dan aku berbeda, jadi tolong jangan melakukan hal ini lagi. Umma jebal~" kata Minseok pelan. Ia berusaha memberi pengertian pada sang umma berharap ummanya mengerti dan menghentikan hal gila ini. Dan apakah berhasil? Berharap sajalah kau Kim Minsoek…..

"ani...kau sama sepertiku! Lagipula kau sepertiku saat muda dulu. Kau memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh layaknya seorang yeoja, jadi kurasa kau juga namja istimewa sepertiku" Heechul mulai berspekulasi tentang anak semata wayangnya. Ia yakin bahwa Minseok adalah namja hemaphrodite sepertinya (#plakk) maksud Gyu namja 'istimewa'(huh kayak cherrybelle aja istimewa hehehe^^).

"sudahlah…percuma berdebat dengan umma. Lagipula umma juga tidak bisa lagi menjodohkanku dengan namja-namja itu" ucap Minseok sambil memasukkan kembali foto-foto namja beragam variasi(?) kedalam amplop.

"Wae?"Tanya Heechul

"aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi sesuai perjanjian kita, umma harus berhenti melakukan perjodohan gila ini"

"jadi kau sudah bekerja? Apa pekerjaanmu? Jangan-jangan menjadi penjaga kasir di toko swalayan lagi"ejek Heechul. Minseok memang pernah menjadi penjaga kasir di swalayan karena merasa putus asa akan kegagalannya melamar kerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, namun memang nasibmu malang nak Minseok…ia dipecat setelah 3 hari bekerja karena memukul pelanggan swalayan yang saat itu mengrepe-grepe bokong seksinya (Gyu inget Video di Youtube waktu Minseok disuruh nulis namanya pake butt nya. Ya ampun sumpah itu seksi banget. Kalo ini di anime, Gyu yakin kalo Gyu pasti sudah nosebleed parah) yang entah bagaimana caranya pelanggan itu bisa ada dibelakang Minseok.

"jangan mengejekku! Aku diterima kerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan"MInseok menpoutkan bibirnya sebal

"tsk..kau bilang kau namja tulen,tapi tingkahmu saat ini tak lebih seperti yeoja yang sedang merajuk. Tapi baiklah, umma akan menghentikan perjodohan ini asalkan kau dapat bertahan selam 3 bulan di tempat kerjamu. Bagaimana?" tantang Heechul

Minseok tampak berpikir sebentar. "baiklah aku setuju, tapi kalau aku bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan umma harus berjanji untuk menghentikan segala hal yang menyangkut hidupku termasuk perjodohan konyol itu"jawab Minseok mantab.

"ok"kata heechul singkat. Ia kemudian bangkit dari dudukya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"umma mau kemana?"

"urusan umma sudah selesai dan sekarang umma harus pergi"

"cepat sekali? Umma tidak menginap?"

"ani…umma masih ada urusan dengan appamu"

"appa kesini juga? Tapi kenapa tidak ikut menemuiku?"Tanya Minseok heran karena setahunya sang appa pasti akan menengok keadaannya jika ia mampir ke seoul dan kini ia merasa sedikit kecewa

"ia masih ada rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya. Tapi nanti jika ia ada waktu ia juga pasti akan mengunjungimu"kata Heechul. Ia tahu sang anak sangat merindukan appanya.

"benarkah?"mata Minseok berbinar-binar

"ne…sudahlah umma harus pergi sekarang. Umma tidak mau kalau si Beijing fried rice itu mencari umma seperti orang gila"

Setelah itu Minseok mengantarkan sang umma keluar gedung apartmen sampai menaiki taksi.

'hahh… lagi-lagi aku terjebak perjanjian konyol lagi dengan umma'batin Minseok miris.

.

.

.

At Growl Imperial Hotel

"bagaimana acara jalan-jalan anda di XOXO Department Store, Sajangnim?"Tanya Namja paruh baya berpakaian formal pada namja yang lebih muda 20 tahun darinya.

"seperti biasa saja"jawab namja muda itu dan meneguk air mineral yang ia ambil dari kulkas yang berada di presidential suit room di hotel itu.

"apa ada masalah disana Sajangnim atau adakah yang sesuatu yang membuat hati anda tidak berkenan dalam kunjungan anda?"Tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi. Ia merasa khawatir jika namja muda yang berstatus sanjangnim di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini merasa tersinggung dikunjangan pertamanya.

"tidak ada! Justru hari ini aku mengalami hal menarik, tapi aku ingin kau memerintahkan manager XOXO Department Store untuk mengatur outlet-outlet yang ada disana agar lebih rapih lagi dan jangan lupa untuk meningkatkan kenyamanan dan kebersihan disana terutama di toko swalayan"jawab namja muda itu panjang lebar.

"ne Sajangnim" namja paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sekretaris Kang" kata pemuda itu pada Namja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya sekretaris Kang.

"apa yang anda ingin tanyakan , Sajangnim?"

Namja muda itu meletakkan botol air mineral yang dari tadi ia pegang ke dalam kulkas kembali. Ia kemudian menuju sebuah sofa besar berwarna abu-abu dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Sementara Sekretaris Kang mengekorinya dari belakang.

"duduklah"titah namja muda itu pada sekretaris Kang, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Sekretaris kang.

"aku tahu kalau kau sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan ini dan kau juga sangat setia serta berdedikasi tinggi, tapi aku rasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk berhenti menjadi sekretaris pribadi ayahku maupun sekretarisku" jelas namja itu.

"t-tapi Sajangnim, saya masih sanggup bekerja dan membatu semua pekerjaan anda. Saya sangat mencintai pekerjaan ini dan juga perusahaan ini, jadi saya mohon tolong jangan pe—"

"tidak seperti itu Sekretaris Kang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memecatmu!"potong Namja itu saat ia mengetahui arah pikiran namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini.

"lalu apa maksud anda, Sajangnim?"Tanya Sekretaris Kang yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sanjangnimnya ini.

"seperti yang tadi aku katakana aku tidak bermaksud untuk memecatmu,tapi aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu direktur di perusahaanku" jelas namja muda itu.

"Direktur? Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah anda? Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"kau tenang saja, aku sudah bicara dengan ayahku dan ia juga setuju. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga sudah mendapatkan sekretaris baru"

"sekretaris baru? Maaf Sajangnim, tapi kapan anda mencari sekretaris baru?"Tanya sekretaris Kang. Setahunya, Sajangnimnya baru tiba di korea beberapa hari lalu dan disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan juga pertemuan dengan para kolega bisnisnya.

"aku meminta bantuan pada temanku. Kau pasti tahu kan Direktur Wu dari bagian Marketing? Dia yang membantuku mencari sekretaris baru. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Mengerti?"jelas namja muda itu.

"ne Sajangnim"

"oh iya kapan aku mulai bekerja di kantor?"

"jika anda mau, anda sudah bisa bekerja mulai besok, Sajangnmin"

"Arraseo… sekarang kau kembalilah ke kamarmu dan mulai besok kau sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur di bagian keuangan dan pastikan kita tidak kecolongan lagi seperti saat pimpinan Direktur yang lama. Aku tidak mau ada yang korupsi atau menggelapkan dana perusahaan lagi"

"ne Sanjangnim. Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kamar saya"

Setelah itu Sekretaris Kang meninggalkan kamar hotel Sanjangnimnya. Sementara itu, namja muda itu tengah menikmati pemandangan malam hari kota seoul dari kamar hotelnya, membayangkan hal menarik apalagi yang akan terjadi esok hari

T.B.C

OR

END

Review Please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong Gyu datang bawa chapter 2

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

And others (muncul sesuai kebutuhan)

Rate : T (merangkak ke M)

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, aturan penulisan yang acak-cakan, tidak sesuai EYD dll.

Chapter 2

'EXO Group' gumam Minseok, entah sudah berapa kali ia melafalkan dan mencocokan nama gedung pencakar langit yang ada didepannya dengan nama perusahaan yang ada di kartu nama pemberian Tao beberapa waktu yang lalu. Minseok Nampak ragu memasuki gedung tersebut mengingat ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar atau yang lebih tepatnya sangat besar seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Tao yang beberapa waktu lalu mengunjunginya saat ia sedang frustasi mencari kerja, menawarinya pekerjaan di tempatnya bekerja, lalu ia menerima kartu nama pemberian Tao dan beberapa hari kemudia dia mengirim surat lamaran kerja melalui Tao setelah berpikir berhari-hari . Awalnya Minseok mengira kalau perusahaan tempat Tao bekerja hanya perusahaan biasa dan bukannya perusahaan sebesar EXO Group yang memiliki banyak anak perusahaan di berbagai bidang.

'Drrt…Drrt…Drrt'

Saat tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya, ponsel Minseok berbunyi dan hal ini sontak membuat uri Minseok kembali ke dunia nyata (?).

"Halo?"Minseok menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat caller ID si penelpon

"Gege dimana sekarang?" Tanya sipenelpon

"Aku sudah sampai di depan kantor mu Tao-ah"jawab Minseok malas pada penelpon yang ternyata Tao

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk dan jangan hanya melamun di depan kantor saja"suara Tao terdengar khawatir dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

'Kenapa ia tahu aku sedang melamun'batin Minseok.

"Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau gege sedang melamun di depan kantor dan sekali lagi cepat masuk sekarang juga"kata Tao yang kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Minseok menatap ponselnya kesal, b ukan kesal dengan benda itu tapi kesal dengan si penelpon yang seenaknya memutuskan panggilan seenaknya.

Drrt –sebuah sms

'Gege cepat masuk ke kantor jangan melamun. SEKARANG!"

"Ckk, dia itu peramal atau apa sih? Kenapa juga ia tahu aku sedang melamun"gumam Minseok.

Setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali guna menetralkan detak jantungnya dan menghilangkan kecemasannya, akhirnya Minseok memasuki gedung EXO Group. Setelah masuk, Minseok diantar oleh resepsionis yang ternyata sudah diperintahkan oleh Tao untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat panda (#plak. Huhuhu di tampar readers lagi T_T) maksud Gyu adalah Tao tengah mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, tak ketinggalan bibir tipisnya yang terus melantunkan gerutuan-gerutuan yang terkesan imut bagi orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Baby sudahlah, jangan terus mondar-mandir seperti setrika seperti itu"kata Kris yang merasa lelah melihat kekasihnya.

Tao berhenti dan memandang Kris tajam, "aku ini sedang panik dan kesal saat ini! Lagi pula kenapa Xiumin ge sampai belum tiba disini"kata Tao ketus

"Mungkin saja dia tersesat"jawab Kris asal. Jujur ia sudah lelah dan jengah mengahdapi kekasihnya ini. Bayangkan saja jika sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kantor pagi ini, Tao terus saja menanyakan Xiumin a.k.a Minseok dan mendumel (?) tidak jelas pada Kris yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak mungkin Xiumin ge tersesat. Aku sudah menyuruh seorang petugas resepsionis untuk mengantarnya ke ruangan ini. Lagipula aku tidak enak pada Luhan ge"kata Tao sambil melirik seoarang namja yang sedang asyik bermain rubik dibangkunya, sepertinya namja ini tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak pada pasti mengerti, benar kan Luhan?"kata Kris sambil melihat kearah Luhan.

"…."tidak ada respon atau jawaban sama sekali dari namja bernama Luhan tersebut. Luhan masih asyik dengan rubiknya, sesekali alisnya bertaut saat ia sedang berusaha menyamakan warna rubik tersebut.

"LUHAN!"panggil Kris dengan nada tinggi

"w-wae?" Tanya Luhan tergagap, sepertinya ia baru kembali dari dunia rubiknya berkat panggilan kris

"jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan,eoh?kata Kris kesal

"ng...i-itu a-aku—"

"ugh…Luhan ge pasti tidak mendengarkan apa yang dari tadi aku ucapkan"Tao merenggut sebal, bibir tipisnya terpout lucu dan itu merupakan undangan bagi Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu.

'Cup' Kris mengecup bibir yang sedari tadi mengomel dan menggerutu tanpa henti.

"YAK!"Tao langsung memukuli lengan Kris. Huh bisa-bisanya ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini. Dasar Duizhang. Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Cklek'

Ketiga pasang mata itu melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilakan sesosok namja manis nan mungil tengah berdiri dengan ekpresi cengoknya (#plak). Salah satu pemilik mata mengenali sesosok itu dan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut.

"Xiumin ge, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga berpikir kau tidak jadi bekerja disini karena trauma dengan pelecehan atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padamu diperjalanan dan blablablablabla"Tao mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Tao-ah sudah, berhentilah"ucap Minseok lembut—Minseok pening mendengar ocehan Tao.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata lain tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub dan terpesona. Sesosok namja yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada rubiknya kini merasa seakan dunianya berhenti saat melihat sosok mungil yang tengah kerepotan menenangkan Tao kerena panic attacknya.

"Ehem…"Kris berdehem guna menghentikan adegan drama yang terjadi di depannya

Tao segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan rengekan manjanya pada Minseok. Kemudian Tao menarik lengan Minseok dan membawa tubuh Minseok mendekati Kris.

"Kris ge, kenalkan ini Xiumin ge" Tao memperkenalakan Kris pada Minseok. Kris memang tau tentang Minseok dari cerita Tao tapi ia tidak tidak pernah tau atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mau tahu bagaimana sosok asli seorang Minseok saat Tao menawarinya untuk melihat foto Minseok.

"Anyeonghaseo… Kim Minseok Imnida banggapseumnida" Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan kris, dan langsung dijabat oleh kris.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan , tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku kira namamu Xiumin"

Mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangannya

"Namaku Kim Minseok dan xiumin atau lebih tepatnya Tan Xiumin adalah nama Cina ku karena appa ku adalah orang Cina"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti, pantas saja saat ia membantu Luhan mencari sekretaris baru ia merasa bingung saat Tao menyuruhnya membaca surat lamaran kerja yang katanya milik Xiumin namun yang tertera di Map itu adalah nama 'Kim Minseok'.

"Oh iya, mari aku kenalkan dengan atasanmu disini"kata Kris. Kemudian Pria yang memiliki tinggi kelewat batas itu menggeser tubuhnya dan menampilkan sesosok namja yang kini tengah tersenyum gaje.

MInseok membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat sosok itu. Ia masih ingat siapa namja itu, tidak salah orang itu adalah namja yang Minseok temui di XOXO Department Store, namja yang berebut baju dan menyentuh pipi chubbynya. Ya….tidak salah lagi dia pasti namja yang juga mengatai dirinya adalah seorang yeoja karena Minseok masih ingat dengan senyuman gaje milik namja itu yang sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan merinding disko disaat yang bersamaan.

"Minseok-shi ! tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu Minseok?"Tanya Kris

"…."Minseok hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, yang ada dihadapanmu adalah atasan barumu namanya adalah Xi LuHan"jelas Kris. Kemudian Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu bersamanya. Sedangkan Minseok masih terpaku pada sosok yang terus menatapnya dengan tersenyum-senyum gaje,bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika dua sejoli Kris dan Tao hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh ya satu lagi Minseok-shi"Kata Kris sebelum keluar ruangan itu.

Minseok menoleh kea rah Kris dan melihat Kris dan Tao yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Atasanmu adalah Sajangnim di perusahaan ini, jadi lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik"lanjut Kris. Minseok segera melirik sebuah papan yang terbuat dari kaca yang bertuliskan jabatan dan nama atasan barunya, setitik keringat dingin pun menetes di kening Minseok.

"Fighting"Tao menyemangati Minseok sebelum pintu ruangan itu tertutup

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Minseok. Namja itu a.k.a Luhan dengan pasti membawa tubuh tinggi semampainya mendekati Minseok. Sedang yang dituju hanya diam membatu di tempat, Minseok sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, feelingnya mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya ini akan 'sangat' berat.

"Jadi namamu Kim Minseok dan kau seorang namja,hm?" Tanya Luhan

"N-ne Sajangnim"jawab Minseok gugup

"Nama yang indah" puji Luhan. Perlahan tapi pasti keduan tangan luhan mulai mendekati tubuh Minseok dan…

Grepp—Luhan memeluk Minseok dan sontak membuat uri Minseok terkejut . ini memang bukan pelecehan pertamanya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa terkejut dan kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah orang yang kini memeluknya ,namun ia sadar jika mencari masalah dengan pimpinan EXO Group sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama dengan baik, Minseokie"ujar Luhan riang

'Huweeee!umma eottokhe ' batin Minseok miris

.

.

.

.

"Baozi…Baozi! Hey apa kau mendengar ku?"Tanya Luhan sambil terus menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Minsseok dengan jarinya.

'Sabar Kim Minseok. Sabar'batin Minseok

"Baozi ayo jawab aku"Luhan mulai meningkatkan invasi tangannya dengan memeluk Minseok dari belakang .

"Aku sedang sibuk memeriksa hasil rapat tadi, Sajangnim" kata Minseok dengan kekesalan yang susah payah ia tahan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya merenggut lucu mendengar penolakan dari orang yang dua minggu ini menjadi Sekretarisnya.

Ya… Tanpa terasa sudah dua minggu Minseok menjadi skretaris Luhan dan selama itu pula ada saja kelakuan Luhan yang membuat MInseok kesal. Mulai dari memegang-megang bagian tubuhnya (tapi masih dalam batas normal loh.. ! jangan pikir yang macam-macam dulu yah, karena semua ada waktunya hehe~ ) dan panggilan 'Baozi' atau semua panggilan sayang yang luhan berikan. Jika reader bertanya kenapa Minseok tidak menolak semua perlakuan Luhan, maka jawabannya Minseok sangat ingin menolaknya ,tapi setiap kali ia menolak pelukan atau panggilan 'sayang' dari luhan ia akan teringat kejadian di hari ketiganya bekerja. Saat itu Minseok menolak dengan tegas apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya dan berujung pada marahnya Luhan pada Minseok dan menyebabkan sekujur tubuh Minseok sakit. Eh..eh..eh jangan salah paham dulu yah! Luhan memang bikin badan Minseok sakit tapi bukan karena Luhan mukulin Minseok karena ini bukan adegan KDRK (kekerasan dalam ruang kerja), tapi karena Luhan yang berubah jadi seperti rusa liar yang tidak bisa diam. Banyangkan saja, hari itu Luhan yang sedang dalam mode marah terus mengacuhkan uri Minseok dan membuat jadwal kerjanya lebih padat dari yang sudah Minseok susun. Alhasil…. Uri Minseok harus mengikuti Sajangnimnya kesana-sini sampai malam hari. Poor Minseokie

"Ayolah, berhenti saja dulu! Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu"bujuk Luhan yang semakin bergelayut manja pada Minseok.

"HAHH" Minseok menghela nafasnya, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Saya harus menyelesaikan laporan ini Sajangnim. Jika laporan ini tidak selesai bagaimana anda bisa memutuskan kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama dengan perushaan tersebut"Minseok mencoba memberi pengertian pada Luhan. Yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan sebal sang Sajangnim.

"Ayolah Minseokie Nae Sarang~. Aku kan tahu jalannya rapat tadi pagi, jadi aku juga sudah memikirkan mengenai kesepakatan kerja sama itu. Ayo kita makan siang dulu, aku sudah suaangaaat lapar"kata Luhan, kemudian ia memutar kursi kerja Minseok sehingga menghadap kearahnya dan menangkup keduan wajah Minseok dengan telapak tangannya . "Ne…ne…ne~"rayu Luhan dengan puppy eyes attacknya.

Minseok memandang iritasi pada Luhan. 'Nae Sarang? Cih, dia pikir aku pacarnya? ' Batin Minseok sebal dengan panggilan Luhan. Namun Minseok yang lemah dengan yang namanya aegyo,akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan Luhan sang Sajangnim.

"Baiklah"ucap Minseok pasrah

"Yey….ayo kita makan" seru Luhan senang dan segera menuntun (baca:menyeret) Minseok menuju Cafetaria yang ada di lantai dasar gedung tersebut.

At Cafetaria

"Kenapa anda tidak makan,Sajangnim?"Tanya Minseok heran. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku atasannya ini. Bukannya tadi yang memaksa dirinya makan siang dan menyeretnya ke Cafetaria lalu memutuskan duduk di meja yang sama adalah atasannya,tapi kenapa sekarang Sajangnimnya hanya duduk dan terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan,apalagi saat pipimu menggembung karena makanan , itu membuatmu semakin manis,Minseokie~" Jawab Luhan.

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan untuk tidak makan siang,Sajangnim. Lagipula anda sudah memesan makan siang anda, jika anda tidak memakannya itu artinya anda sudah menyia-nyiakan makanan dan itu ber-do-sa" kata Minseok. Ia sedikit kesal dengan jawaban aneh Luhan,bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah mengomeli Luhan seperti ia mengomeli anak TK (tapi kelakuan Luhan memang kayak anak TK sih ^^).

"Kalau kau ingin aku makan,maka kau harus menyuapiku, baby"ucap Luhan.

"Tapi anda kan bisa makan sendiri dengan kedua tangan anda"tolak Minseok.

"Tapi kedua tanganku lelah. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau tadi aku menyalami para client kita tadi pagi. Ayolah…suapi aku ne~" Luhan tetap membujuk Minseok dengan alasan yang tak kalah aneh dan menyebalkan untuk Minseok.

'cih…dia menyebalkan sekali! Masa bersalaman saja sudah membuatnya lelah'batin Minseok. "Ani!"tolak Minseok tegas. Wah…uri Minseok sudah mengeluarkan kata kramat itu,ia sudah menolak permintaan Luhan sang Sajangnim dan …..

"Wae~?"Luhan merengek dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang mulai menaruh perhatian pada percakapan atasan dan bawahan itu.

"karena anda memiliki dua tangan yang masih berfungsi dan anda adalah namja dewasa yang tidak perlu untuk DISUAPI saat makan"jelas Minseok dengan tegas menekankan kata 'disuapi'.

"Ugh…kau pelit sekali sih." Luhan merenggut

"Biar saja"Jawab Minseok cuek dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap, sangat keberatan permintaan Luhan untuk menyuapi Luhan. Awalnya jujur Minseok khawatir juga jika Luhan tidak makan,ia takut kalau Luhan akan sakit Maag. Apakah uri Minseok sudah mulai memperdulikan Luhan? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK,satu-satunya yang menyebabkan Minseok mengkhawatirkan Luhan adalah karena jika Luhan sakit maka Minseok sendiri yang akan repot (-_-"). 'Sehat saja sudah menyebalkan apalagi sakit'begitu pikir Minseok.

Luhan sebal karena keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh Minseok. Jujur saja ia sangat lapar, apalagi melihat Minseok yang makan dengan lahap entah mengapa membuat Luhan merasa makanan itu sangat enak dan memperparah aksi cacing-cacing yang tengah berdemo diperutnya. Ia juga sengaja tidak menyentuh makanannya untuk menarik perhatian Minseok dan berharap Minseok mau menyuapinya. Otaknya kini tengah memikirkan cara agar Baozi-nya mau menyuapinya.

TING—Luhan mendapatkan ide

"Minseok-ah, apa jadwalku setelah ini?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada serius. Minseok segera menghentikan makannya dan membuka buku agenda yang selalu ia simpan di saku dalam jasnya.

"Anda ada rapat dua kali lagi,Sajangnim. Yang pertama dengan Western Youth Company di restoran Al'Dente pada pukul 15.00 untuk membahas kerja sama ekspor dan impor,lalu yang kedua dengan Infinite contruction di Paradise Hotel pada pukul 20.00 untuk membahas kerja sama pembangunan Resort keluarga di Jeju" Minseok membacakan jadwal Luhan yang tertulis di agendanya.

"Begitu yah! Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan beberapa jadwal lagi,mungkin aku ingin memajukan beberapa rapat lagi. Bagaimana…sekretaris Kim? Bisakah kita melakukannya?"kata Luhan dengan senyum evilnya.

"…."Minseok diam dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia sedang berpikir apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sajangnimnya kali ini. Pertama , Luhan berbicara dengan nada serius kepadanya dan Minseok ingat kalau Luhan hanya akan berbicara serius saat menghadapi para client, sedangkan saat bersamanya Luhan akan berubah menjadi sosok manja nan menyebalkan. Kedua, ia memanggil Minseok dengan panggilan formal tanpa embel-embel panggilan sayang. Dan yang ketiga, hal yang membuat Minseok berfirasat buruk adalah saat Luhan menanyakan jadwal kerjanya.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Luhan lagi dan menyadarkan Minseok dari pikirannya.

"E-eh..itu..mmm…bagaimana yah? Ah…lebih baik kita makan dulu saja, ne? lagipula tidak baik jika Sajangnim menghadiri rapat dengan perut kosong. S-sini biar saya suapi " Kata Minseok dengan berat hati. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang Sajangnim dan tentu saja ia tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan dengan tidur di depan pintu apartmentnya karena kelelahan.

"kalau begitu…aaaaa"Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar.

Dengan berat hati dan wajah setengah merengut,Minseok mulai menyuapi Luhan. Ia kesal karena harus tunduk apada akal-akalan Sajangnimnya.

"seharusnya…nyam…kau…nyam menyuapiku dari tadi…nyam"kata luhan sambil menguyah makanannya.

"ayo buka mulutmu lagi"perintah Minseok kesal. Benarkan? Ini adalah akal-akalan Sajangnimnya saja. 'lihat saja! Aku balas dia'batin Minseok

"Tapi..nyam…mulutku…nyam masih pe—"

Hap—makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut penuh Luhan

"Kita masih ada rapat setelah ini,Sajangnim"kata MInseok sembari memasukan sendok yang berisi makanan ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Min, tunggu du—"

Hap—lagi-lagi makanan itu memotong kata-kata Luhan

"ayo makan yang banyak, Sajangnim"

"Ta—"

Hap—Minseok tidak memberikan kesempatan Luhan bicara. Bahkan pipi Luhan sudah menggemung terisi penuh makanan

" Cepat habiskan!Tidak baik jika kita telat, Sanjangnim" MInseok tersenyum ,namun bukan senyuman manisnya,tapi senyuman srigala berbulu domba (?) yang menurun dari ummanya Kim Heechul. 'kkk,rasakan kau! Dasar boss menyebalkan' Minseok terkekeh nista dalam hati, bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan horror para penghuni Cafetaria yang seakan mengatakan 'berani sekali dia'.

Begitulah makan siang mereka, Minseok yang menyuapi Luhan tanpa memperdulikan mulut Luhan yangmasih penuh dan Luhan yang hanya mampu melahap bulat-bulat makanan yang diberikan MInseok. Poor Luhanie.

.

.

.

.

At Kim mansion

"Chullie-ah…gwechana?"Tanya a.k.a Kim Hangeng pada sosok namja cantik yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Ne…aku hanya sedang memikirkan uri Minseok" Jawab Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia tahu walaupun sang istri memiliki sifat keras kepala dan kelakuan evil,tapi dibalik semua itu istrinya memiliki hati yang lembut. Hangeng bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Heechul. Sikap cuek dan sadisnya justru membuat hati seorang Hangeng luluh,bahkan ia rela melepaskan marga keluarganya demi bisa menikahi seorang Kim Heechul.

"Seokie pasti baik-baik saja! Aku yakin ia pasti berhasil dengan pekerjannya kali ini"ucap Hangeng lembut. Ia merangkul tubuh sang istri dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sedang tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya"kata Heechul yang sedang mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan di pelukan suaminya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan namja seperti apa yang cocok dengan uri Minseok. Aku yakin ia akan segera berhenti dari pekerjaannya"

"Y-ye?"Hangeng memastikan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kau tahu,Hanie?Minseok pasti akan segera menelponku dan menangis meraung-raung seperti biasa setiap kali ia berhenti bekerja dan saat itu terjadi aku akan langsung menyeretnya ke gereja dan menikahkannya dengan namja pilihanku,kkkk"kata Heechul yang tengah menceritakan rencana evilnya pada sang suami

"…."Hangeng diam, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak meladeni perkataan istrinya kali ini. 'Ya Tuhan…lindungilah putraku'batin Hangeng. Pasangan 'suami istri' ini pun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berpelukan dan menikmati langit sore.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Saya harap perusahaan kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"ucap Luhan sembari berjabat tangan dengan seorang namja paruh baya.

"Saya harap juga demikian. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, sampai berjumpa lagi"Ucap namja paruh baya yang ternyata utusan Western Youth Company.

Namja paruh baya itu kemudian hendak berpamitan dengan Minseok,namun saat melihat keadaan Minseok ia terdiam dan memandangi wajah damai Minseok—ya Minseok tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. Sepertinya rapat yang sangat a lot membuat uri Minseok mengantuk.

"Biarkan saja! Ia terlalu lelah hari ini"ucap Luhan yang menyadari tatapan clientnya. Ia sedikit tidak suka saat clientnya memandangi Minseok dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Anda benar-benar atasan yang baik dan pengertian"ucap Namja paruh baya itu,kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan VIP di restoran tersebut setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesekian kali pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik kursinya mendekati Minseok dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Ia memandangi wajah damai Minseok. Sebersit perasaan bersalah muncul dihatinya, ia mengingat bagaimana ia menyuruh Minseok menyusun ulang bahan rapat setelah makan siang tadi (ugh…Luhanie balas dendam,eoh?)

"Mianhe"ucap Luhan sambil menatap teduh wajah Minseok.

"Aku sudah membuatmu sangat lelah hari ini…ani…tapi sejak dua minggu lalu aku sudah membuatmu sangat lelah. Lelah dengan pekerjaan yang kuberikan dan juga kelakuanku"Luhan mulai bermonolog.

Luhan memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar Minseok tidak terganggu dan bangun.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya ingin selalu dekat denganmu dan memastikan kau tetap ada pada jangkauan mataku."

Cup—ia mengecup tangan Minseok

Luhan menuntun tangannya yang masih bebas menuju wajah Minseok. Dengan sangat lembut ia menyusuri wajah mulus Minseok dengan telunjuknya. Mulai dari mata,hidup, lalu bibir mungil Minseok. "Salah mu karena memiliki ekspresi yang sangat lucu dan manis saat sedang kesal, sehingga membuatku senang menggodamu"

SREAK—Luhan bangkit dari duduknya

"Pasti sangat tidak nyaman tidur dengan posisi begini" ucap Luhan sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke dalam gendongannya dan membawa Minseok menuju sofa panjang di sudut ruangan tersebut dengan gendongan ala Bridal Style. Kemudian Luhan membaringkan tubuh Minseok dengan lembut dan hati-hati,memperlakukan Minseok layaknya boneka porselen yang mudah pecah.

"masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi sebelum rapat nanti malam"ucapnya

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok, bermaksud mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan saat bibir mereka hambir bersentuhan….

"Ani! Ini curang namanya"ucap Luhan dan mengarahkan bibirnya ketempat lain.

CUP—Luhan mengecup pipi chubby Minseok

"Tapi jika pipi tidak masalah bukan?"ucap Luhan riang. Kemudian ia beranjak menjauhi Minseok dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut,membiarkan Minseok tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman.

T.B.C

Gyu Corner

Huwaaa ^^ akhirnya Gyu bisa update kilat juga. Hmmm sebenernya kemarin Gyu mau publish dua chapter sekaligus tapi berhubung ide buat chapter dua rada ngadat di otaknya Gyu,jadi Gyu tunda dulu. Oh iya sekarang Gyu mau bales para readers yang sudah ngasih review untuk Fic pertama Gyu.

Ok Lets Go….

**White Gulliver : **Waduh Gyu tersanjung sekali kalau fic gyu dibilang keren. Hmm..tahan 3 bulan gakyah? Ikutin ceritanya terus ne~

**Lee seokie :** sipppp…Gyu bakal berusaha lanjutin fic ini sampai

**Tikakang (guest) : **Ini sudah lanjut ^^

**XiuMinseok :** Gyu memang berencana buat bikin fin ini jadi rate M tapi pelan-pelan asal sampai saja ne~

**Yunjou :** Makasih Gyu dibilang lucu. Hmmm sebenernya banyakan selipan-selipan itu karena Gyu excited banget di fic pertama Gyu ^^. Oh iya terima kasih banget sudah ngingetin Gyu tentang huruf besar sesuadah tanda kutip, Gyu lupa soal itu hehehe.

**EXO GALAXY :** Tenang aku lanjutin kok.

**Shintalang: **wohooo aku sudah lanjut chingu…

**heeliezelfpetalz: **terima kasih fic Gyu dibilang bagus. Gyu usahin biar bisa update kilat terus ne~

**frozenxius : i**ya dia memang Luhan. Minseok memang menggoda ..

**xhlm (guest) :** ini sudah Update ^^

Buat semua readers yang sudah baca dan review Fic Gyu, Gomawo ne~

Jangan sungkan ngasih kritik atau saran sama Gyu, supaya Gyu bisa memperbaiki Fic ini jadi semakin bagus dan menarik lagi.

Jangan lupa Review ne ~

# Big Hug and popo untuk semua ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : (dalam bentuk couple)

LuMin

Hanchul

KrisTao

ChanBaek

And Other (muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Rate : T (merangkak ke M)

Disclaimer :

Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan manjemen mereka. Gyu Cuma minjem karakternya dan hanya punya ceritanya saja.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Penistaan karakter, dll

Chapter 3

"Eungghh..." sosok itu mengulat, perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya menampilakan dua bola mata yang indah serta tubuhnya yang kini tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya. Minseok kini sepenuhnya terjaga,namun ia tak langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mata almondnya mengerjap lucu dan alisnya bertaut, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Kalau tidak salah bukankah kami sedang rapat dan rapat tadi sangat alot,lalu….lalu….lalu aku…..OMO!" Minseok segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan badan yang masih agak sempoyongan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruangan itu.

"Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur saat rapat, lalu dimana Sajangnim?" kata Minseok panik, ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "OMO! Sudah jam 19.15! Huweee…bagaimana ini ? pasti Sajangnim sudah pergi ke Paradise Hotel sendirian"lanjut Minseok dengan kadar kepanikan yang tambah tinggi.

Minseok kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tadi menjadi alas tidurnya, ia bingung sekarang. "Apa Sajangnim akan marah padaku?"kata Minseok sambil memainkan ujung jasnya, berbagai pikiran buruk kini bermain dikepalanya." Aku pasti akan dipecat olehnya…dan…dan aku…aku…..ANDWEEEE!" Minseok segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu dan bergegas membuka pintu tersebut, namun….

DUAGH

BRUKK

Minseok terjatuh dengan buttnya yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai

"Minseokie,kenapa kau duduk di lantai?"Tanya sosok Luhan yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Appo"ucap Minseok sambil mengusap-ngusap buttnya.

"Ayo bangun"Luhan berniat membantu Minseok berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya dan bagai dayung bersambut Minseok menerimanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?kenapa kau bisa duduk dilantai?"Tanya Luhan setelah Minseok berdiri.

"Tadi saya mau membuka pintu, tapi sebelum saya membukanya,pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dan membentur tubuh saya lalu membuat saya terjatuh"jawab Minseok

"Oh ngg…i-itu aku yang melakukannya. Tadi saat aku mau kembali kesini aku mendengar kau berteriak dan karena panic aku tidak sadar kalau aku membuka pintunya terlalu keras. Mianhe~" Kata Luhan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ani! Sayalah yang harus minta maaf karena telah tertidur saat rapat berlangsung. Mmm…anu…mmm…apa anda akan memecat saya?" kata Minseok sambil memainkan ujung jasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani memandang wajah Sajangnimnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memecatmu"kata Luhan sambil memegang bahu Minseok dan hal itu sukses membuat Minseok mengadahkan kepalanya sehingga kini pandangan mereka saling beradu. "Tapi kenapa kau tadi berteriak?"Tanya Luhan lagi.

"ngg…ngg…i-itu karena saya berikir bahwa saya akan dipecat" 'sehingga aku harus menerima perjodohan gila itu'—lanjut Minseok dalam hati.

"Minseokie Nae sarang, aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan memecatmu dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi."Kata Luhan.

"Ah ne. Apa anda yang memindahkan saya ke sofa,Sajangnim?"Tanya Minseok, setahunya tadi ia tertidur di kursi dalam posisi duduk.

"Ne, aku yang memindahkanmu karena sepertinya kau tidak nyaman dengan poisisi tidur seperti itu"Jawab Luhan yang sontak membuat uri Minseok mengubah sedikit pandangannya tentang Luhan. 'Ternyata dia cukup baik' batin Minseok.

"Gamsahamnida dan Mianhae karena sudah merepotkan anda" ucap Minseok sambil membungkukan badannya.

" Jangan meminta maaf, lagipula aku senang saat kau tertidur"

"wae?"Tanya Minseok bingung.' Bagaimana ada atasan yang senang saat bawahannya tertidur saat kerja?'pikir MInseok

"apa kau mau tahu kenapa?"Tanya Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan lucu dari Minseok. Kemudian Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minseok dan…..

CUP

"Karena aku bisa melakukan ini"Kata Luhan setelah sukses mencium pipi Minseok untuk kedua kalinya dan kemudian meninggalkan Minseok yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YAKKK! DASAR BOSS SIALAN" maki Minseok yang sudah tersadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sepertinya ia harus mengubah kembali persepsinya tentang Luhan yang baik. Kemudian Ia pun segera menyusul Luhan yang sudah melenggang dengan santai keluar restoran. Sepertinya hari ini pun akan berakhir dengan pertengakaran-pertengkaran kecil antar atasan dan bawahan tersebut,aniya?^^

.

.

.

.

Tao memandang heran namja manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja manis yang sudah dianggap sebagai teman baik sekaligus penyelamat jiwanya tersebut. Entah angin apa yang membuat namja manis yang sering tanpa sadar beraegyo ini meminta hal yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Tao sambil menyentuh kening Minseok dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aisshh…aku sangat sehat Tao-ah"kata Minseok sebal

" Kalau gege tidak sakit, apa mungkin salah makan? Tapi makanan yang kita pesan sama dan aku tidak bersikap aneh sepertimu"kata Tao sambil melirik piring-piring kosong yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Aisshh…sudah aku bilang aku tidak sakit! Dan aku juga tidak salah makan! Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan sikapku aneh,eoh?"kata Minseok kesal. Sungguh ia benar-benar 'gemas' dengan kelakuan panda di depannya ini.

"Habisnya gege tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mengajari gege wushu"

"Memang ada yang salah dengan itu? Aku kan hanya ingin mempelajari ilmu bela diri,lagipula aku juga pernah belajar taekwondo waktu masa sekolah dulu"

"Tapi aku rasa ilmu bela diri gege juga sudah cukup bagus, bahkan gege bisa mengalahkan para namja hidung belang yang ingin melakukan hal buruk padaku dulu" Kata Tao yang masih bingung. Seingatnya Minseok memiliki kemampuanbela diri yang cukup baik walaupun tidak sebaik dirinya.

"Para namja yang kuhajar waktu menolongmu itu berbeda dengan 'dia' karena 'dia' tidak akan berhenti mengangguku jika hanya dipukul satu kali"

"Nugu?"

Minseok menyuruh Tao untuk mendekatkan telinganya dan kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan namja panda itu.

"MWOO!" Jerit Tao setelah Minseok membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau berteriak,eoh?"kata Minseok sambil menutup telinganya. Ia kemudian meminta maaf pada penghuni Cafetaria yang memandang iritasi kea rah mereka.

"apa kau sudah gila,ge?kau ingin menghajar 'dia' ? tapi kenapa ?" Tanya Tao dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah dan juga kata 'dia' untuk mewakili orang yang dimaksud Minseok.

"Karena aku benar-benar kesal dengannya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menghajarnya tanpa sebab! Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga jika dia melakukan hal konyol yang membuatku kesal setengah mati"jelas Minseok.

"memangnya apa yang 'dia' lakukan padamu?"Tanya Tao, sepertinya namja Panda ini sudah mulai tertarik dengan cerita Minseok.

'HAHH' Minseok menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita

" Darimana aku harus memulainya yah? Tapi yang pasti 'dia' sangat menyebalkan. 'Dia' selalu saja menempel padaku seperti lintah dan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh yang 'dia' sebut pangilan sayang, membuatku kerja rodi jika aku membuatnya marah dan satu hal yang paling membuatku kesal adalah saat dia dengan seenakanya mencium pipiku"Jelas Minseok.

"Omona, aku tidak menyangka jika 'dia' bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal setahuku 'dia' adalah sosok yang dewasa, yah…walaupun kadang kelakuan dan jalan pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak"Kata Tao,jujur ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'dia' bisa berubah menjadi sosok ababil(?) seperti itu.

" Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangnya?"Tanya Minseok

"Ani! Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kris ge yang lebih atau sangat mengenalnya karena mereka dulu adalah teman satu Universitas di Canada" jelas Tao.

"Jadi Kris itu adalah tem—"

"Hey,Ladies kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku,eoh?"Potong namja tiang listrik (#plakk) maksudnya Kris bersama sosok yang tengah Minseok dan tao bicarakan.

Minseok segera mengedipkan mata pada Tao, berusaha memberitahu Tao untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Tao mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ladies,eoh?"kata Minseok ketus. Kris menyengir kuda, tapi ia juga heran dengan keketusan Minseok. 'Kemana sekretaris Kim yang sangat sopan itu?'pikir Kris.

"Oke…oke Mianhae ne, tapi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Kris

"Bukan apa-apa"Jawab Tao

"Benarkah?"Tanya Kris menyelidik.

"Ne. Oh iya….kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Sajangnim"Tanya Tao pada Kris yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya, sedangkan orang yang tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan dua uke imut ini a.k.a Luhan sudah menempel dengan Baozinya.

"Kami tadi sedang membahas tentang peluncuran produk Kosmetik baru yang akan segera dirilis ke pasaran"Kata Kris sambil melirik Luhan yang masih sibuk menganggu Minseok.

"Apa benar produk baru akan segera dirilis, Sajangnim?"Tanya Tao pada Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Tao menghentikan sementara aksi 'mari bermanja-manja dengan Baozi' dan kemudian beralih menatap tao.

"Ya produk baru memang akan segera dirilis. Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama karena para pesaing kita juga sudah mulai mempersiapkan produk baru mereka dan sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku gege saja, Tao-ah"Jawab Luhan.

"Ani! Ini masih di kantor dan masih jam kerja pula, jadi kita harus tetap professional" Tolak Tao.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa berciuman dengan rekan kerja di kantor dan saat jam kerja juga termasuk tindakan professional, Tao-ah?"Tanya Luhan jahil.

BLUSHH

"…."Tao diam dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, ia berpikir bagaimana sajangnimnya bisa tahu tentang kegiatan rahasianya bersama sang kekasih, padahal ia melakukannya di tangga darurat. Ingatkan Tao untuk mengecek adakah CCTV yang terpasang di tempat itu ?.

"Sudah berhentilah menggoda Tao! Bukankah kau ada rapat dengan orang yang akan bekerja sama dalam pembuatan Make Up tersebut?"Kata Kris dengan gaya 'cool' nya, sepertinya si Duizhang ini tidak malu layaknya Tao yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha, baiklah…baiklah aku tidak akan menggodanya lagi! Dan apa benar kita akan ada rapat Minseokie?"Tanya Luhan pada Minseok yang sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Luhan pada bahunya.

" Saya kan sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi pagi bahwa anda memiliki rapat mengenai pembuatan dan perilisan produk kosmetik baru! Dan tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari bahu saya"Kata Minseok ketus. Sepertinya uri Minseok masih marah pada rusa jadi-jadian disebelahnya.

"Apa kau masih marah tentang masalah kemarin, Minseokie? Itu kan hanya pipi,tapi kenapa kau marah seakan-akan aku sudah mencimmpphhh" Minseok segera membekap mulut Luhan, ia tidak mau ucapan Sajangnimnya di tempat ramai seperti cafeteria ini memunculkan gossip yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"kami permisi! Direktur Wu, Tao-ah"pamit Minseok pada kedua orang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Kemudian Minseok bangun dan membawa (baca: menyeret) pergi Luhan dengan mulut yang masih dibekap tangan Minseok bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang untuk sekian kalinya seakan mengatakan 'Berani sekali dia'. sepertinya semua karyawan EXO Group harus membiasakan diri dengan acara 'lovey dovey' ala LuMin tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka itu?"Tanya Kris. Ia sebenarnya kagum dengan keberanian Minseok yang berani-beraninya membekap mulut pimpinan tertinggi di EXO Group.

"Molla"jawab Tao asal.

"Tapi dia kuat juga,padahal tubuhnya kecil seperti itu"kata Kris

"jangan remehkan Xiumin ge. Apa kau lupa kalau Xiumin ge pernah menghajar namja-namja yang menggangguku dulu?"

"ya, kau benar! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan waktu istirahat berakhir?" Tanya Kris

" mmm…sekitar 15 menit lagi. Wae?"jawab Tao sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"bagaimana kalu kita ke tangga darurat?" Tanya Kris dengan senyum mesumnya.

BLUSHH

Pipi Tao untuk kedua kalinya merona bak kepiting rebus, namun ia juga tidak menolak ajakan Kris. Buktinya? Ia menerima uluran tangan Kris dan meninggalkan cafeteria menuju tempat rahasia yang sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi mengingat Luhan yang sudah ^^

.

.

.

.

"Yaa…kau Park Chanyeol, Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? nanti kita terlambat!"Ucap namja bereyeliner tebal pada makhluk kelebihan tinggi seperti kris.

"Baekie, bisakah pelan sedikit? Kita tidak akan terlambat lagi pula rapat akan diadakan setelah makan siang"ucap Chanyeol. (Horeeee….Chanbaek couple muncul)

Kedua namja yang berpenampilan tidak seperti pegawai kantoran tersebut berjalan cepat memasuki Lobby gedung EXO Group. Beberapa pasang mata memandang takjub pada kedua namja tersebut, Bagaiamana tidak? Lihat saja berbagai barang Branded yang melekat di tubuh mereka mulai dari pakaian sampai aksesoris—sepertinya mereka orang yang bekerja di bidang fashion.

Namja bereyeliner a.k.a Baekie atau lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun itu berlari kecil menuju meja resepsionis, tak menghiraukan namja tinggi yang kepayahan mengikuti gerak lincahnya.

"Permisi"Kata Baekhyun pada seorang petugas resepsionis

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, agasshi?"sapa resepsionis

"Mian,tapi saya seorang Namja"Kata Baekhyun

"M-Mianhae"ucap resepsionis yang salah tingkah karena salah mengenali gender tamu perusahaan tersebut.

"Ne. Saya sudah membuat janji dengan Sajangnim EXO Group siang ini, bisakah anda memberitahu saya dimana letak ruang rapat?" Kata Baekhyun

"Maaf, tolong sebutkan nama anda?"pinta resepsionis tersebut

"Byun Baekhyun"kata Baekhyun. "dan Park Chanyeol"sambung Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ah baiklah"kata resepsionis tersebut, kemudian ia mulai mengecek daftar tamu yang akan diterima Sajangnimnya di sebuah Laptop. Perusahaan ini memang menggunakan keamanan tingkat tinggi termasuk dengan mendaftar setiap nama tamu yang akan menemui Sajangnimnya di meja resepsionis. Ini dilakukan dengan tujuan agar hanyaorang yang berkepentinganlah yang bisa menemui pimpinan tertinggi EXO Group tersebut.

"Mr. Byun Baekhyun dan Mr. Park Chayeol, ruangan rapat untuk Anda ada di lantai 10 dan berada di ujung koridor sebelah kiri"jelas resepsionis tersebut sambil memberikan Visitor ID Card pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sbelum pergi menuju ruangan yang disebutkan resepsionis.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah lift dan menekan angka 10 untuk menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Perusahaan ini hebat sekali! Bahkan ruangan rapat saja berbeda-beda"kagum Baekhyun

"Darimana kau tahu kalau perusahaan ini memiliki banyak ruang rapat?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Sekretarisnya menyuruhku menanyakan ruangan rapat yang akan dipakai pada resepsionis . bukankah itu berarti mereka memiliki banyak ruangan untuk rapat?"Jawab Baekhyun.

"Entahlah tapi lift ini sepi sekali yah"kata Chanyeol

"Mungkin Jam istirahat sudah berakhir dan para karyawannya sudah kembali bekerja. Kau tahu perusahaan ini sangat disiplin terhadap karyawannya" jelas Baekhyun

"Begitu yah, kalau begitu….."

GREPP

"YAA…kau Park Chanyeol apa yang kau pegang,eoh?"teriak Baekhyun. Mengapa ia berteriak? Jawabannya adalah karena si park Chanyeol dengan seenak kupingnya yang panjang mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang…eh….ani…tapi meremas butt Baekhyun.

"Hehehe"Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda

BRUKK

BRUKKK

BRUKKKK

Baekhyun yang kesal kemudian memukuli Chanyeol dengan tas LV yang berharga ratusan juta miliknya. Pukulannya pun semakin lama semakin keras. Sunnguh ia kesal dengan namja disebelahnya ini. Sedangkan korban pemukulan hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

TING—Lift berdenting, menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka

Sreet—pintu lift terbuka

"OMOOO!"jerit Baekhyun, tapi kali ini bukan karena ulah Chanyeol tapi karena pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pemandangan dua orang namja yang saling tumpang tindih dengan posisi berhadapan di lantai , dimana namja yang lebih tinggi berada di bawah namja manis namun bertubuh lebih pendek.

Namja manis yang berada di atas namja yang lebih tinggi menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika wajahnya memucat.

"OMO! K-kau….b-bukankah kau Kim Minseok?"

T.B.C

Gyu Corner

Fiuhh…akhirnya Gyu bisa update juga. Hmm sebenernya untuk Chapter 3 ini masih lanjutan dari chapter 2. Gyu mungkin akan bikin alur cerita ini agak lambat untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan ,soalnya Gyu mau fokusin ke keseharian LuMin Couple di kantor sambil muncullin cast-cast yang lain. Oh iya mungkin untuk Chapter 4 Gyu bakal telat buat update soalnya Gyu mau fokus dulu keujian masuk PTN, doain Gyu yah ^^…..

Nah sekarang Gyu mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah review, Follow dll. Tapi maaf Gyu belum bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi kali ini Gyu mau menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang reader untuk semua reader.

1 Apakah nanti ada orang ketiga?, hmmm tanpa orang ketiga rasanya kurang seru,tapi Gyu mungkin gak bakal munculin orang ketiga yang sifatnya rese+jahat dan yang mau ngehancurin hubungan LuMin nantinya. Oh iya kasih kandidat siapa yang pantes jadi orang ketiga yah…pendapat kalian sangat berarti buat Gyu ^^

2 Kapan Minseok bakal suka sama Luhan?, ahhh…untuk masalah ini terus ikutin ceritanya aja yah dan jangan lupa review (#plakk)

Gyu juga bakal berusaha untuk mengurangi A/N yang diselipin dimana-mana guna membuat reader nyaman saat membaca. Kadang-kadang Gyu terlalu Excited sampai kadang suka curcol (-_-") Mian Ne~. Dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki Typo(s) yang bertebaran.

Nah cukup sekian saja Gyu Corner kali ini….

Jangan sungkan ngasih saran ataupun kritik untuk kebaikan fic ini. Gyu akan sangat menghargai semua saran dari reader ^^

Jangan lupa review, makin banyak yang review, makin semangat Gyu ngelanjutin fic ini dan makin cepet juga updatenya,karena review para reader sekalian adalah cambuk semangat untuk Gyu

#Big Hug and Popo untuk semua ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : (dalam bentuk couple)

LuMin

Hanchul

KrisTao

ChanBaek

And Other (muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Rate : T (merangkak ke M)

Disclaimer :

Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan manjemen mereka. Gyu Cuma minjem karakternya dan hanya punya ceritanya saja.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Penistaan karakter, dll

Chapter 4

Previous chapter

"OMOOO!"jerit Baekhyun, tapi kali ini bukan karena ulah Chanyeol tapi karena pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pemandangan dua orang namja yang saling tumpang tindih dengan posisi berhadapan di lantai , dimana namja yang lebih tinggi berada di bawah.

Namja manis yang berada di atas namja yang lebih tinggi menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika wajahnya memucat.

"OMO! K-kau….bukankah kau Minseok?"

End of previous chapter

"B-Baekie"ucap Minseok terbata. Minseok segera melepaskan pelukan maut Luhan pada tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah lepas, Minseok segera bangun dari posisinya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"H-hai"sapa Minseok almondnya kini menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh namja cantik (#plakk) maksudnya namja uhuktampanuhuk didepannya ini. Bukannya Minseok takut atau apa pada Baekhyun ,hanya saja ia khawatir jika Baekhyun salah paham mengenai apa yang dilihatnya dan menyebabkan mulut Baekhyun yang sedari dulu sangat lemes saat bicara menyebarkan kabar yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun kini berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya dan kemudian ia pun tersenyum kepada Minseok.

"Hai Minseok" sapanya dengan senyum yang membuat Minseok harus menelan ludah saat melihat senyum evil Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang kau menyukai namja. Bukankah kau itu seorang Straight?"lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-ani! Kau salah paham,Baek"kata Minseok,ia berusaha untuk memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

"Jinja? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat. Ahhh…Heechul Ahjumma pasti terkejut mendengar hal " Baekhyun tertawa nista sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan (bayangin aja ketawanya cewek-cewek bangsawan centil kalo ketawa)

"Kau benar-benar salah paham ,Baekie. Ini hanya kecelakaan"Minseok mencoba bersabar pada makhluk yang sama menyebalkannya dengan sang umma.

" Benar, ini hanya kecelakaan!"kata Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Minseok. "Yang disebabkan olehnya"sambung Luhan sambil menunjuk Minseok.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu,hah?"kata Minseok kesal, bahkan kini ia sudah tidak memperhatikan jika kini ia menyebut sajangnimnya dengan sebutan 'kau' dan bukannya 'Anda'.

"Tentu saja kau yang menyebabkan kita berakhir dengan posisi seperti itu, Minseokie"kata Luhan dengan entengnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau lah penyebabnya!"Kata Minseok sambil menunjuk makhluk yang masih terus memasang wajah innocent tanpa dosanya itu.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak membekapku,kita tidak akan terjatuh seperti tadi" kata Luhan membela diri

"Tapi jika kau tidak mengatakan yang tidak-tidak di depan si panda dan si tiang listrik itu, aku juga tidak akan membekap mulutmu"Kata Minseok syarat akan kekesalan, bahkan kini ia memanggil dua nama orang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali atas kejadian memalukan yang mereka alami dengan sebutan 'si Panda' dan 'Si Tiang Listrik'.(sepertinya uri Minseok sedang PMS ne~ hehehe)

"Baozi, kau lucu sekali "ucap Luhan innocent. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia merasa gemas dengan ulah Sekretarisnya ini. Sebenarnya Luhan memang senang saat Minseok bicara dengan bahasa informal saat bebicara dengannya, ia juga ingin agar Minseok tidak terlalu bersikap terlalu formal dan terkesan kaku saat bersamanya. Ia kini merasa senang mendengar omelan Minseok,meskipun Kris dan Tao harus menerima julukan aneh dari Minseokie-nya.

"Yakk, apa yang kau katakan, huh?"Minseok bertambah kesal pada Luhan.

"Aku bilang kau lucu,Minseokie. Ah iya…kau juga sangat manis jika kesal seperti itu"ucap Luhan riang.

" Aku ini namja,jadi seharusnya aku tampan dan bukannya manis" elak Minseok

"Ani! Kau ini manis dan cantik"Kata Luhan kekeh dengan rinsip bahwa namja di depannya adalah makhluk Tuhan yang manis nan cantik.

"Aku tidak cantik"

"Ya kau Cantik"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

Luhan tersenyum puas dan memandang MInseok dengan senyum jahil. "Nah sekarang kau sudah mengakuinya kan?".

"Kauuuu"Geram Minseok sebal. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Minseok harus mengasah lidahnya setajam lidah sang umma agar mampu menghadapi namja menyebalkan didepannya saat adu mulut.

"EHEMM!"Baekhyun berdehem keras, berusaha menghentikan perdebatan konyol yang terjadi antara Minseok dan namja yang entah siapa dia.

"Wae?"kata Minseok dan Luhan berbarengan. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar telah mereka acuhkan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda – Minseok dengan raut wajah yang masih memendam kekesalan,sementara Luhan dengan raut wajah innocent andalannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar layaknya anak TK?"Ucap Baekhyun jengkel. "Dan kau Kim Minseok sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Minseok.

"Aku bekerja disini"jawab Minseok.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu kesialan Minseok. Sebenarnya wajar saja Baekhyun mengetahui tentang kesialan Minseok dalam melamar pekerjaan, karena berita itu sudah menjadi konsumsi umum orang terdekat Minseok. Ya… terima kasih pada Heechul umma yang dengan baik hati menyebarkan berita itu baik dari mulu ke mulut maupun di jejaring sosial.

"Ne"Jawab Minseok malas, jujur saja ia lebih baik mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah ketimbang harus kepergok oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"Ok…baiklah! Sekarang katakana apa yang terjadi sampai kau dan namja di belakangmu berakhir dengan beradegan mesum di depan lift!"LBaekhyun meminta penjelasan pada Minseok.

"HAHH"Minseok menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Jadi begini….."

.

.

.

.

Flashback

'Mmmpphh'

'Mmmpphh'

'Mmmpphh'

Luhan saja berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Minseok yang membekap mulutnya. Ia berusaha mengatakan 'lepaskan' namun berkali-kali hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Minseok, ia sibuk menyeret Luhan keluar Cafetaria demi membuat mulut Luhan berhenti mengoceh tentang hal yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham pada mereka—terutama pada Minseok.

Minseok berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri koridor yang akan membawanya ke lift dan mengamankan(?) mulut Luhan. Sebenarnya Minseok cukup lelah menyeret-nyeret tubuh Luhan yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, belum lagi tatapan dari para karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor yang seakan tidak percaya bahwa Sajangnim mereka kini seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah diculik. Namun rasa kesal dan batas kesabaran Minseok yang sudah sampai puncak membuatnya tidak memperdulikan semua itu, bahkan Luhan yang terus memberontakpun ia tidak pedulikan.

Sesampainya di depan Lift Minseok segera memasukinya dan menekan angka 10 guna menuju ruang rapat yang akan mereka gunakan sehabis ini. Sementara Luhan masih setia memberontak dan menggeliat dalam bekapan seorang namja mungil namun sangat kuat—sepertinya Luhan berpikir dua kali saat akan membicarakan Minseok setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang OB yang masih muda tengah mengepel lantai sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang saat ini tengah hits di Korea, terkadang tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone-nya. OB itu mengepel lantai dengan asal, ia tidak memeras tongkat pel nya dengan benar sehingga lantai itu menjadi becek dan setelah selesai ia meninggalakan lantai basah itu tanpa menaruh papan peringatan ' Caution! Wet Floor ' di atas lantai basah itu.

TING—lift berdenting dan perlahan terbuka, menampilakan dua sosok namja dewasa yang tidak mencerminkan namja dewasa.

Minseok masih berusaha membuat diam Luhan yang terus menggeliat-geliat sebelum keluar lift, ia merasa kesulitan menahan tubuh Luhan sekaligus membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya yang pendek dan mungil. Sementara Luhan, selain mengeliat-geliat layaknya cacing kepanasan (#Plakk) ia juga sedang memikirkan cara melepaskan bekapan Minseok dari mulutnya dan akhirnya…..dia menemukannya.

Minseok mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift sambil tetapa menyeret Luhan yang kini sudah tidak memberontak lagi, namun baru satu langkah ia keluar dari lift ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membekap sang Sajangnim. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan…menggelitik telapak tangannya. Minseok perlahan tahu apa itu dan…

"YAA… apa kau lakukan,hah?"kata Minseok, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang membekap Luhan ,namun sayang gerakannya kalah cepat dari tangan Luhan yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dan yang satu lagi menahan tangan Minseok tetap berada dimulutnya.

"Ish..le-lepaskan!"kata Minseok yang mulai risih

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Minseok namun hanya beberapa centi saja, kemudian ia tersenyum evil 'waktunya pembalasan, Nae Baby' batin Luhan.

SLURP

SLURP

SLURP

Luhanmenjilati telapak tangan Minseok dengan ujung lidahnya dan itu sukses membuat wajah minseok memerah, entah karena malu atau karena kesal.

"Bagaimana? Apa membekap mulutku menyenangkan, Baby?" Goda Luhan dan kemudian ia kembali menjilati telapak tangan Minseok. 'tidak sia-sia aku memberontak dan mencari celah untuk membalasnya' batin Luhan.

"A-ani! He-hentikan! Ini geli, pabbo!"Minseok berusaha menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari Luhan, namun sayang tenaga Luhan lebih kuat saat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok dan mengunci tubuh Minseok.

"Tapi aku menyukainya"Kata Luhan sambil menyeringai senang.

"A-apa k-kau tidak..eungh..j-jijik menjilati tanganku seperti..eungh… itu?"kata Minseok sambil menahan geli. Oh tingkah Luhan kin seperti Rusa yang menjelma menjadi anak kucing yang sedang menjilati susu^^

"Ani! Aku tidak jijik! Karena aku tahu kau selalu memakai hand sanitizer dan oh…kau memakai yang beraroma orange pine rupanya" ucap Luhan yang kini menambah intens kegiatannya dengan menghirup aroma telapak tangan Minseok.

"D-dasar menyebalkan!"umpat Minseok, sedangkan Luhan tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya dan kini Luhanlah yang menyeret-nyeret tubuh Minseok yang ada dalam rangkulannya.

SLURP..KRAUK..

"YAAKK!APA YANG KAU LAKUKYAAAA…" jerit Minseok

SRETT…

BRUK…

BRUK…

Kini kedua namja itu sukses terpeleset di lantai yang licin dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dimana Minseok berada di bawah kukungan kedua lengan ramping namun kokoh sang sajangnim. Kedua pasang Mata mereka bertemu dan saling mengunci pandangan didepannya, dan jangan lupakan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya sekitar beberapa centi itu.

BLUSSHH—pipi chubby Minseok merona dan segera dipalingkannya wajah yang tengah merona itu dari tatapan sang Sajangnim.

"C-cepat bangun!"cicit Minseok

Luhan tersenyum—senyuman jahil tentunya.

"Aish…Minseokie kau agresif sekali,ne? Padahal jika kau ingin kupeluk,kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan tidak perlu menarikku jatuh seperti ini, Baozi" goda Luhan.

"YAA…siapa yang ingin kau peluk,eoh? Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengigit jariku,eoh?"

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok.

"Karena jarimu begitu manis—sama seperti dirimu, Minseok-ah"kata Luhan dengan suara sexy yang dibuat-buat namun cukup untuk membuat Minseok terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Luhan menatap Minseok lekat, senyum tipis pun terukir diwajahnya saat melihat Baozi kesayangannya tersipu malu. Jari-jari tangannya perlahan menuju wajah Minseok dan mengelusnya lembut, kemudian turun ke dagu Minseok dan mengangkatnya perlahan—membuat Minseok mengadah dan menatapnya.

BLUSSHH—Minseok kembali merona, perasaanya kini bercampur aduk antara kesal,marah dan…malu.

"Kenapa,hmm?"Tanya Luhan.

"…."

"Kau sangat manis, Minseokie. Wajahmu yang sekarang ini mirip seperti –"

Luhan menggantung ucapannya dan menunggu reaksi Minseok …..Binggo! Minseok menoleh kea rah Luhan,menatap Luhan dengan mata bulat yang penuh harap itu.

" Seperti buah persik yang manis"lanjut Luhan.

BLUSSHH—entah sudah berapa kali Minseok blushing karena kelakuan boss-nya ini.

"J-jangan bercanda! C-cepat lepaskan aku!'ucap Minseok terbata.

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyukainya,Nae Sarang?"Goda Luhan lagi.

"A-NI!"

"YAA..cepat lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ada dibawah mu terus-terusan!"kata Minseok. Jujur ia ingin segera lepas dari Sajangnim-nya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat saat ini.

"Jadi kau mau berada di atasku,hmm?"Goda Luhan dengan senyum mesum.

"Ani! Bukan begi—KYAAA A"

SREET—Luhan membalik posisi mereka, kini dirinyalah yang ada dibawah Minseok dan tak lupa kedua lengannya yang kini memeluk pinggang Minseok erat.

"Bagaiamana kalau begini?Ahh…kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika dilihat dari bawah, pipimu semakin chubby saja. Hahaha"ucap Luhan puas kemudian ia tertawa puas karena telah berhasil menggoda Minseok.

"YAA…kau ingin bilang kalau aku gendut,eoh?"kata Minseok—sepertinya uri Minseok sedikit sensitive jika membicarakan pipi chubbynya yang memang harus diakui membuatnya terlihat gendut.

"Hahaha…aku kan tidak bilang kau gendut. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau terlihat seksi dengan posisi Uke On Top ini,Minseokie"Goda Luhan lagi sambil mengerling nakal.

"YAKK!"

BUGH

"Jangan Bicara—"

BUGH

"Macam-macam"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Minseok memukuli dada Luhan, saat mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ya.. meskipun Minseok tidak pernah melakukan 'this and that' dengan mantan pacarnya, tapi Minseok cukup mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Luhan.

"Aww…sakit, Baozi! Hentikan"keluh pukulan Minseok tidak begitu keras, tapi jika dipukul berkali-kali ditempat yang sama pasti akan terasa cukup sakit. Sepertinya Luhan sedang kena karmanya ne, readers?

BUGH

"Biar Saja!"

BUGH

"Biar kau tahu rasa!

BUGH

"Dasar Bos menyebalkan"

BUGH

Minseok terus memukul-mukul dada Luhan dengan gemas. Oh…sungguh ia sangat kesal dengan rusa jejadian di bawahnya ini.

GREPP—Luhan menangkap kedua lengan Minseokdan mengunci pergerakannya dan disaat yang bersamaan pula pintu lift terbuka.

End of Flashback

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah…"kata Minseok mengakhiri ceritanya pada Baekhyun,tapi tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan secara keseluruhan cerita tersebut terutama di 'bagian-bagian tertentu'.

"Ckk…aku kira kalian sedang melakukan 'this and that'"Kata Baekhyun sedikit sebal karena apa yang ada di imajinasinya tidak terwujud.

"Kami memang tidak melakukannya, tapi kami mungkin hampir—" ucap Luhan terpotong karena mendapat deathglare yang lebih pantas disebut cuteglare (#Plakk) dari Minseok. "Baku hantam"lanjut Luhan lemah, ia sudah cukup mengerti arti tatapan Minseok dan mungkin ia tidak akan menggoda Minseok untuk sementara ini jika ia tidak ingin terkena amukan Minseok yang kini tengah dalam mode 'Crazy Baozi'.

"Huft…kupikir apa"Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Padahal ia kira ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari namja di samping Minseok. "Tapi kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja! Bagaimana jika Sajangnim kalian tahu kalau para pegawainya malah berguling-guling di depan lift" Omel Baekhyun. "Akan ku adukan kalian pada Sajangnim kalian!"lanjut Baekhyun setengah mengancam.

"Kami tidak berguling-guling, Byun Baekhyun! Kami terpeleset! Lagipula kau tidak perlu repot-repot melaporkan kami pada Sajangnim perusahaan ini, karena—" ucapan Minseok terpotong.

"Sajangnim perusahaan ini adalah pria yang ada di samping Minseok-sshi, Baekie"Sambung Chanyeol yang dari tadi serius menyimak cerita Minseok dan perdebatan Minseok-Baekhyun.

"Ohh.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOO! " Baekhyun kini hanya bisa menjerit terkejut dengan menutupi mulutnya. Kemudian dia melirik namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"YAAK…kau Park Chayeol! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi,hah?"omel baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Salah mu sendiri karena tidak mengenal rekan bisnis kita"Chanyeol membela diri.

"YAAK! Kau ini….Aish.."Baekhyun kesal sendiri menyadari kesalahannya. "mmmm…Mianhae" Baekhyun kita meminta maaf pada Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahaha..tidak apa-apa! Ahh… lebih baik kita segera mulai saja rapat kita hari ini. Chanyeol-sshi , Baekhyun-sshi.."usul Luhan dengan nada yang ramah.

"Ne!"Kata si jerapah a.k.a Park Chayeol. Kemudian mereka semua menuju ruang rapat dengan hati-hati mengingat lantai yang licin. Ingatkan Luhan untuk menegur dan memberi peringatan pada siapaun orang yang bekerja dengan tidak benar seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

At XOXO Department Store

"Ahh…seharusnya aku minta jemput si Beijing Fried Rice saja" ucap seorang namja yang pasti semua reader sudah tahu—Kim Heechul. Umma Minseok yang satu ini tengah memandang miris belanjaannya yang sangat-sangat Buaaanyaakk. Awalnya umma cantik ini hanya berniat untuk membeli barang kebutuhan sehari-hari saja,namun saat kedua mata indahnya melihat barang-barang bagus dengan harga miring,maka jiwa Shopaholic-nya kambuh seketika dan kini ia berakhir bingung memikirkan cara membawa belanjaannya pulang.

"Ahh…lebih baik aku naik taksi saja! Lagipula aku yakin dia sedang rapat dengan client-nya"putus Heechul setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

Heechul menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaannya yang sangat banyak itu dengan terseok-seok. Meski pada kenyataannya ia adalah seoarang namja,tapi jika harus membawa barang yang sekiranya cukup untuk persediaan tiga bulan pasti sulit,aniya?.

"Huh,kenapa sih.. trolli-nya tidak bisa dibawa keluar sampai tempat menunggu taksi" Heechul mengomel tidak jelas dengan kantung belanjaan yang kini memenuhi kedua tangannya dan jangan lupa barang-barang lain yang berada di dalam dekapannya sehingga membuat pandangan Heechul terhalang.

Saat Heechul tengah terseok-seok dengan belanjaannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dari arah temapat parker dan menuju kearah Heechul, sehingga….

BRUKKK—Mobil itu menyenggol sisi kiri tubuh Heechul sehingga membuat Heechul terjatuh beserta kantung-kantung belanjaannya berserakan, namun bukannya berhenti dan menolong Heechul si pengendara tersebut justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan kabur.

"YAKK!DASAR ORANG KURANG AJAR! AWAS SAJA KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI. AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DAN MENJADIKANMU MAKANAN HEEBUM"Maki Heechul.

Heechul kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu jalan, lalu ia bergegas mengumpulkan belanjaannya yang tercecer. Heechul bertambah kesal saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang membantunya,mereka hanay duduk dan memperhatikannya layaknya badut sirkus.

CKITT—sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti di dekat Heechul. Sesosok namja tampan yang merupakan pengemudi mobil turun dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Ahjumma tidak apa-apa"Tanya namja tersebut. Hmm Ahjumma? Apa tidak salah? Oh..tentu saja tidak jika melihat penampilan Heechul sekarang. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang sebahu lalu pakaiannya yang terdiri dari Blouse berwarna Pink pastel dengan Blazer berwarna biru dongker serta Skinny jeans berwarna putih yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan tas Hermes keluaran terbaru yang menggantung indah di lengannya. He looks like woman.

"Ne! tapi belanjaanku berantakan semuanya"jawab Heechul sambil terus membereskan belanjaannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu"tawar namja tersebut. Kemudian Namja tersebut segera membantu heechul mengumpulkan dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ahh…akhirnya selesai juga!"kata Heechul. "Gamsahamnida~"lanjut Heechul sambil menatap namja tampan digadapannya.

"Ne~. oh iya.. apa Ahjumma sedang menuggu jemputan?"Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ani! Aku tadinya ingin mencegat taksi di depan sana tapi ternyata ada mobil yang menyenggolku"jawab Heechul.

Namja tampan itu merasa kasihan juga melihat seorang 'wanita' yang sedang kesulitan dan kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menolong 'wanita' dihadapannya.

"Ngg…a-anu…kalau Ahjumma mau, aku bersedia mengantar Ahjumma pulang!"ucap namja itu malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"Heechul memastikan.

"Ne.."Jawab namja tersebut.

"kalau begitu baiklah!"ucap Heechul menyetujui bantuan namja tampan tersebut.

"kalau begitu silahkan masuk ke dalam mobil biar aku yang manaruh belanjaannya di bagasi"Kata namja tersebut,kemudian ia segera membukakn pintu depan mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Heechul duduk di samping kursi kemudi,sementara dia sibuk memindahkan barang belanjaan Heechul ke dalam Mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"aish…Jinja? Ternyata kau benar-benar anak nakal,ne~"kata Heechul.

"Ahjumma sama saja seperti umma ku! Padahal kan aku hanya berbuat iseng sedikit pada appaku yang selalu memonopoli ummaku" Namja yang sedang mengemudikan mobil mewahnya kini merenggut lucu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu hanya sebuah keisengan saja jika kau membuat appamu babak belur dipukuli dengan wajan dan sendok sayur oleh ummamu?" kata heechul sambil menatap tidak percaya akan ulah namja disampingnya saat masih kecil

"hmm…benar juga yah!" ucap namja itu.

"Hahahaha"kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Heechul sedikit demi sedikit mengenal namja muda yang membantunya dan ia mengerti kenapa namja itu bersedia menolong dirinya disaat orang lain hanya bisa melihatnya. Dari cerita namja itu, Heechul tahu kalau namja muda ini tengah merindukan ummanya yang kini berada di jepang bersama sang appa yang tengah mengurus bisnisnya disana. "Saat melihat Ahjumma yang sedang kerepotan dengan belanjaan Ahjumma, aku jadi mengingat ummaku karena ia juga hobi berbelanja hingga membawa lusinan kantung belanjaan ke rumah" kata namja itu saat Heechul menanyakan alasan namja itu menolongnya.

CKITT—namja itu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar yang seperti Mansion, kemudian ia beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Heechul dan bergegas menurunkan barang-barangnya.

"Barang-barangnya sudah kuturunkan semua,Ahjumma"ucap namja itu sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Apa Ahjumma yakin tidak memerlukan bantuanku untuk membawa brang-barang ini ke dalam?"Tanya namja muda itu.

"Ne! Ahjumma sudah mengirim pesan pada seseorang untuk membawa barang-barang ini ke dalam"tolak Heechul secara halus. Jujur ia kasihan melihat namja muda yang berbaik hati membantunya kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit Ahjumma"ucap namja itu kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukannya.

"Hati-hati Ne! Gomawo untuk hari in—"

GREPP

"Kau berselingkuh dariku,eoh?"ucap hanggeng yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Heechul dan kini memeluknya juga pula. Oh…juga wajah merajuknya yang sama sekali tidak seimut uri Minseok.

"Ckk…berhentilah memasang wajah jelek mu itu dan cepat bawa barang-barang itu ke dalam"Titah Heechul dengan sadisnya,kemudian ia melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Hangeng yang kini tengah kewalahan menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan sang istri.

.

.

.

.

At EXO Group in Cafetaria

Setelah rapat selesai Minseok dan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di Coffe Bean yang masih berada di dalam kawasan Cafetaria, sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol masih membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai kontrak kerja sama di ruangan Luhan.

"Jadi siapa itu Park Chanyeol? Dan ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Minseok membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia dan hubungannya denganku"jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Minseok bisa dengan jelas melihat pancaran yang berbeda dari mata Baekhyun. Pancaran itu begitu menyiratkan rasa sedih,kecewa,marah dan putus asa. Bukannya Minseok sok tahu atau apa pun itu, hanya saja Minseok sudah begitu hafal dengan sahabat semasa SMA-nya ini, meskipun jarang orang yang tahu persahabatan mereka namun ketahuilah bahwa mereka berdua saling membantu dan menguatkan satu sama lain sehingga ikatan diantara mereka menjadi kuat.

"Apa dia pernah menyakitimu,Baekie?"Tanya Minseok dengan lembut, berusaha membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan merasa tenang menceritakan serta membagi masalah berdua dengannya.

"HAHH" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar,berusaha mengeluarkan susuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Ceritalah padaku. Aku yakin bebanmu pasti sedikit berkurang"Minseok mengenggam tangan Baekhyun,mencba mnyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui kita berbeda sekolah dengannya. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak kelas 2 SMAdan berhubungan dengannya saat kita baru menjadi anak kelas 3 di SMA. Awalnya aku memungkiri kalau aku menyukai sesama namja,namun pada saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar gigih menunjukkan rasa cintanya padaku dan akhirnya membuatku luluh. Hubungan kami memang tidak bisa dibilang romantic, kami juga sering berdebat tentang hal-hal yang kecil…. hingga hari itu tiba. Saat itu aku berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu karena aku memang menyadari bahwa pertengkaran kami saat itu adalah sepenuhnya salahku. Namun saat aku sampai di depan pintu apartmentnya,aku mendengar dan melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kau tahu Minseok? Aku melihat Chanyeol tengah bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja dan saat yeoja itu bertanya apa artinya aku untuk Chanyeol? Chanyeol mengatakan kalau aku hanya bahan taruhannya bersama teman-temannya" Cerita Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Baek~"Minseok menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan menjauh dari Chanyeol sejauh mungkin karena aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu mencintainya untuk bisa melupakannya. Seperti yang kau tahu, pada semester kedua aku pindah ke Paris mengikuti ayahku yang dipindah tugaskan menjadi konsulat disana" lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu lagi dan bahkan bersama Chanyeol lagi?"Tanya Minseok yang sedikit bingung mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa bersama lagi.

"Kehidupan awalku diparis unguh tidak mudah dan tanpa sadar aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku pada Fashion dan Make over,hingga akhirnya itu menjadi impianku. Aku kuliah jurusan fashion Designer dan mengambil kursus Make Over dari seorang Designer dan Make Up artis yan terkenal disana. Setelah lulus aku melamar pekerjaan untuk mengaplikasikan ilmu yang kupelajari secara nyata. Paris adalah tempat yang memiliki bayak lapangan pekerjaan untuk orang sepertiku karena tak lama setelah melamar pekerjaan,aku diterima, namun sayangnya perusahaan yang menerimaku adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Chanyeol—disana aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sejak itulah Chanyeol berusaha mendekatiku lagi dengan segala tingkah konyolnya yang terkadang membuatku jengkel setengah mati" Jelas Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sendu dan suara lirihnya, Minseok yakin jika kini Baekhyun sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya.

GREPP—Minseok memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil seperti dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku saat kau merasa lelah"ucap Minseok lembut. Ia memang tidak mengerti masalah yang menimpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jangankan masalah seberat itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dan umma evilnya bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik selama ini,sedangkan dia tidak.

"Ne~. lebih baik tidak usah membicarakan hal ini lagi!"ucap Baekhyun,kemudian ia melepas pelukan Minseok dari tubuhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa betah bekerja disini,eoh? Bukannya kau akan langsung keluar jika atasanmu melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, dan….kau tahu kan kalau atasanmu tadi memelukmu,kurasa itu juga hal yang tidak menyenangkan untukmu" Tanya Baekhyun mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Karena aku terjebak perjanjian konyol lagi dengan umma! Aku harus bertahan selama 3 bulan disini jika tidak aku akan dinikahkan SECARA PAKSA dengan namja pilihan ummaku"Jawab Minseok dengan sedikit Curhatan hatinya.

"Jinja? Ahh…Heechul Ahjumma memang daebak"kata Baekhyun

"Aish…kau ini! Oh iya…tapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan umma ku?"Tanya Minseok

"Ahh…kalau itu sih aku juga tidak menyangka bisa seperti itu. Maksudku adalah aku dan ummamu secara tidak sengaja bertemu saat ummamu sedang berbulan madu yang entah kesekian kalinya di perancis bersama appamu. Saat bertemu dengannya aku sedang prakter kerja di toko tas 'LV' sebagai designer pembantu. Dari situlah aku berkomunikasi dengan ummamu dan mendengar kabarmu dari umamu" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung mengubungiku"keluh Minseok

"Karena aku malas"kata Baekhyun yang sukses membuat bibir Minseok terpout lucu. Hahh…sepertinya Baekhyun yang menyebalkan sudah kembali.

" Dasar menyebalkan! Aku yakin pasti karena obsesi gilamu terhadap eyeliner membuatmu lebih memilih membuat kosmetik dari pada menjadi designer"kata Minseok, berusaha membalas Baekhyun.

"Ya tapi itu lebih baik daripada obesesi mu terhadap baozi, sehingga kau menjadikannya sebagai pipimu!"ejek Baekhyun

"YAKK…dasar menyebalkan" kesal Minseok

"Memang aku menyebalkan! Kau baru tahu?"kata Baekhyun dengan gaya cueknya.

"Bhuu…"Minseok menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan memalingkan wjahnya dari Baekhyun yang kini tengah tertawa karena tingkah lucu sahabat rahasianya ini.

T.B.C

Gyu Corner

Yuhuuuu…Gyu in the house yeah (#plakk) oke Mian ne~ ^^. Akhirnya Gyu bisa update chapter juga. Fic ini Gyu ketik kilat sehabis Gyu ujian PTN. Kenapa Gyu ketik kilat dan langsung jadi sampai 3K words? itu karena gyu lagi bête sama soal-soal ujian tadi pagi. Ughh…Gyu gemes liat soalnya, yaudah daripada Gyu stress mending Gyu lanjutin ff ini. Oke…sekarang Gyu bakal bales revew para readers sekalian…

Ok..lets go

**Shintalang** : hehe iya Minseok kasihan Ne~. Tapi bia siksa sebentar Minseoknya (#Plakk). Untuk pertanyaan yang tumpang tindih sudah terjawab di chap ini,kan?

**Tikakang ** : mereka memang manis, Gyu aja sampe diabetes kalau ngeliat moment mereka bareng.

**Dea KaishoShip** : mereka emang childish, hehehe. Maklum fake maknae ^^

**Xhlm** : ini sudah update terima kasih juga buat PM nya ^^

**Frozenxius** : mereka berdua nista? Bagaimana dengan Gyu T_T (#pundung di pojokan). Hehehe bercanda. Ahh.. terima kasih reviewnya ne~.

**AngAng13** : Gyu akan berusaha untuk cepet Update. Ikutin terus ne~. gomawo buat doanya.

**Misyel** : cute? Gyu?(#Plakk) ok lupakan…hmm mereka memang cute, bikin Gyu iri aja sama mereka ^^ dan ini sudah update. Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Yunjou ** : Gomawo sudah ngasih pelajaran dan ngingetin Gyu. Jangan sungkan ngasih tau kesalahan Gyu yah ^^. Iya kita seangkatan. Hehe..

**Initial D 0326** : Gomawo. Gyu bakal tetap Fighting buat nerusin Fic ini.

**AQuarissBlue ** : Gomawo sudah review. Nah sudah tau kan mereka lagi ngapain ^^

**VanillaRin** : Gyu ikut angkat banner ^^. Gyu bakal terus keep writing. Gomawo….

**Krisyeol ship ** : Gomawo sudah mau baca fi cabal ini ^^. Gyu usahain gak lama …

**Heelizelfpetalz** : Gi fic ini sudah terjawab kan? Gomawo ne^^

**Whitegulliver** : Gomawo udah doain ujian Gyu. Gyu juga gemes sama mereka.

**Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie** : ini sudah lanjut Chingu ^^.hehe Gyu bilang Sehun deh biar sehun buat Gyu aja(#plKK)

**XM** : Gwaechana…ini sudah dilanjut^^

**Ve Amilla** : Gomawo atas pujiannya, juga Gomawo sudah suka sama karakternya LuMin disini ^^.

**Deerbaozi** : Gomawo. Nah…LuMin lagi ngapain? Sudah kejawab kan?^^

**Twentae ** : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu^^. Gomawo

**Angelin** :Jujur Gyu baru tau sekarang soal itu. Dan Gyu minta maaf buat kesalahan yang tentang marganya Luhan. Hmm maaf juga buat semua yang bermarga Lu. Gomawo sudah review dan ngasih info tentang marganya Luhan, tapi karena fic ini sudah kepalang tanggung jadi maaf Gyu mungkin gak bisa ganti marganya sekarang. Minahae Chingudeul~.

**Xiuziminseokie ** : Gyu seneng kalau fic Gyu bikin kamu seneng. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Rasanya udah semua dibales dan kalau ada yang belum dibales atau gak kesebut Gyu minta maaf ne~. dan untuk orang ketiga sebenarnya Gyu udah punya tapi biarkan dia jadi Mysterious Guest saja ne~.

Gomawo untuk review dan PMnya juga saran dan masukkannya.

Jangan lupa review ne~

# Big Hug and Popo buat semua readers yang Gyu sayangi. Mmuuuaaaacchhh^^ hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Luhan

Minseok

Kris

Tao

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

And others

Rate : T (merangkak ke M)

Disclaimer :

Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan manjemen mereka. Gyu Cuma minjem karakternya dan hanya punya ceritanya saja.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje, Penistaan karakter, dll

Chapter 5

Kedua sosok namja tampan di ruangan itu saling berjabat tangan dengan senyum penuh kepuasan di wajah mereka.

"Aku harap kerja sama ini bisa berjalan baik dan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak" kata Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya

"Aku juga mengharapkannya" Kata Chanyeol terseneyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. "Aku rasa secangkir kopi terasa pantas setelah rapat dan perbincangan yang melelahkan ini" lanjut Chanyeol, bermaksud mengajak Luhan untuk sedikit merilekskan diri mereka di Coffee Bean.

"Kau yang traktir, Direktur Park"ucap Luhan masih dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, Xi Sajangnim"

Setelah rapat dan perbincangan yang melelahkan, Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju Coffe Bean seperti yang ditawarkan Chanyeol. Keduanya terlihat akrab dengan perbincangan ringan maupun rencana dan ide-ide untuk kerja sama mereka nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha….saat itu kau benar-benar lucu,Minseokie" tawa Baekhyun meledak saat dirinya mengingat kejadian lucu yang menimpa Minseok semasa sekolah SMA dulu.

"Yaa…kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, Byun Baekhyun"ucap Minseok kesal karena sedari tadi hanya dirinyalah yang menjadi objek nostalgia Baekhyun.

"Hahaha…aduh perutku sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa…haha" kata Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tertawa. "Aku memang pernah disangka sebagai seorang siswi oleh para sunbae di klub hapkido, tapi aku tidak pernah di 'tembak' oleh seorang sunbae di depan umum sepertimu. Minseokie~" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hahh…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan subae itu. Kenapa dia bisa menggapku seorang siswi dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku di tengah jam makan siang. Aku benar-benar malu saat itu… menyebalkan" Bibir Minseok terpout lucu ketika mengingat kenangan terburuknya semasa SMA.

"Lucunya Nae Minseokie" gemas Baekhyun sambil mencubit bibir Minseok yang terpout beberapa centi itu.

EHEMM

Terdengar suara dehemen yang keras

Siapakah itu ?

Tentu saja dia adalah….

Deer Sajangnim kita

Xi Luhan

Baekhyun Menoleh ke asal suara dan terpampanglah sosok namja tinggi semampai yang tengah mendeathgalre Baekhyun dengan mata rusanya yang jernih.

"S-Sajangnim" Baekhyun terbata, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup dipandangi dengan mata rusa yang seperti tengah mengintimidasinya. Lalu melepaskan cubitan tangannya di bibir Minseok sesegera mungkin.

"S-Sajangnim " kali ini Minseok yang terbata, ia kemudian segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada atasannya yang masih memberi deathglare ke arah Baekhyun.

" Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang?"Tanya Luhan sinis dengan pandangannya yang masih memandang Baekhyun tajam. Minseok sendiri sampai meringis meihat tatapan mata yang seakan bisa membunuh itu.

"Ngg…i-itu kami hanya mengobrol "kata baekhyun. "B-Benarkan, Minseokie?" Baekhyun melirik Minseok, mencoba meminta bantuan Minseok melalui matanya yang memelas.

"N-ne, Sajangnim! A-apakah pembicaraan tentang kerja sama kita sudah menemui kesepakatan akhir?"Minseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan meskipun rasa gugup terlihat jelas dari cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

"Hmm" Hanya gumaman Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Ngg..k-kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi bersama disini" tawar Minseok pada Luhan dengan senyum manisnya, berharap Luhan akan luluh dan merubah muka masamnya dengan tampang innocent menyebalkan andalannya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Kami juga berencana untuk minum kopi disini. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka saja, Sajangnim?"celetuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi tiga orang didepannya.

"Hmm" kembali hanya gumaman Luhan yang menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan kemudian menggeser kursinya hingga berhimpitan dengan namja mungil tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan segera mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Minseok. Tak lama kemudian serang pelayan di Coffee Bean itu menhampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"YAKK! Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan dekat-dekat!"Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol yang dirasanya terlalu dekat dengannya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun tetap tidak menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Minseok tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang misuh-misuh karena ulah Chanyeol,bahkan bibir tipisnya yang terus berkomat-kamit . Minseok yakin saat ini Baekhyun sedang menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

"Yaa…apa yang kau tertawakan ,huh?"kata Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok tertawa.

"Bukan apa-apa, Baekie~"kata Minseok dengan manis, ia bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun yang kini tengah kesal pada Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Minseok tidak sadar bahwa itu justru membuat Luhan yang sudah panas menjadi mendidih ketika mendengar panggilan manis yang diberikan Minseok untuk namja manis disamping Chanyeol tersebut.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat yah? Hingga kalian bisa memberikan panggilan yang sangat manis seperti itu" sindir Luhan.

"K-kami memang dekat, tapi hu-hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman baik semasa SMA. Tidak lebih! Sungguh!" Baekhyun segera memberi penjelasan singkat,padat dan jelas pada Luhan yang masih saja Mendeathglarenya.

"Teman?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, ia merasa bingung dan juga kurang percaya.

"Iya! Kami hanya teman, Sajangnim. Aku dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat saat SMA dulu" Kali ini Minseok yang menjawab perkataan Luhan, ia kasihan juga melihat Baekhyun yang menjadi korban kemarahan tidak jelas Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya sahabat dekat, Baekie" kata Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

" Memangnya aku harus memberitahumu dengan siapa saja aku berteman?"kata Baekhyun ketus pasa Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekhyun memang dekat waktu SMA, tapi kami jarang terlihat bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kami hanya bertemu saat pulang sekolah di perpustakaan atau saat klub Hapkido dan Taekwondo sedang libur. Kau tau kan kalau kedua klub itu bersaing dalam segi prestasi? Jadi kami tidak bisa secara leluasa untuk berhubungan" Jelas Minseok pada chanyeol yang sedang cemberut karena lagi-lagi di acuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ahh…benar juga!"seru Chanyeol senang, ia merasa senang dengan penjelasan Minseok. Bagaimanpun juga ia pernah menjadi orang terdekat dalam hidup Baekhyun, jadi wajar saja bila ia sedikit khawatir bila ada seseorang yang dekat dengan baekhyun yang melewati batas pertemanan. "Sajangnim, mereka sepertinya memang hanya sebagai sahabat. Lagipula mereka berdua adalah uke, jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman . Mereka kan butuh seme tampan seperti kita untuk 'berhubungan'" ujar Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Luhan yang masih dalam mode bad mood.

PLETAKK

"APPO! Kenapa kau memukulku?"Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang dengan teganya menjitak keras kepalanya.

" Siapa suruh kau mengataiku uke,huh? Dan jika pun aku berada di posisi uke,aku tidak mungkin memilih seme sepertimu, Dobi!"kata Baekhyun kesal , sedangkan Minseok yang 'sedikit' kesal karena dikatai uke hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang memberikan pelajaran pada namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Tapi itu kan kenytaannya,Baek~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Baekhyun. "Lagipula wajar saja kan,kalau aku penasaran? Bagaimanapun juga dulu kita adalah semmpphh"

"YAKKK…jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh,Park Chanyeol!" Kata Baekhyun sembari menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha…kalian memang pasangan yang sangat serasi…benar-benar akrab"kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum riang, bahkan kini matanya membentuk eyesmile. Sedangkan ketiga orang di dekatnya hanya memandang Sajangnim itu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan mulut terbuka, Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum gaje karena merasa memiliki pendukung, dan Minseok yang membulatkan matanya yang seakan berkata 'Akrab darimananya?'.

'Huft…syukurlah moodnya sudah membaik' batin Minseok , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beristirahat di Coffee Bean, Minseok dan Luhan kembali ke ruang kerja mereka. Terlihat Minseok yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk dan serius menyusun berkas-berkas maupun dokumen yang akan di serahkan kepada Luhan untuk ditandatangani ataupun di evaluasi kembali.

"Huft…akhirnya selesai juga! Sekarang tinggal ditandatangani oleh,Sajangnim"ucap Minseok, kemudian ia berjalan kea rah ruangan sang Sajangnim.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Luhan

Minseok memasuki ruangan besar itu dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Luhan, setelah itu ia meletakkan semua berkas dan dokumen tersebut di atas meja.

"ini berkas dan dokumen yang harus Anda lihat dan tandatangani,sajangnim"ucap Minseok sopan, sedangkan Luhan masih terlihat sibuk dengan berkas dan dokumen lainnya.

Luhan membetulkan letak kaca mat abaca berbingkai tipis miliknya dan mengambil tumpukan berkas dan dokumen yang tadi diletakkan Minseok,kemudian ia membacanya dengan teliti.

"Ckk" decakan sebal meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa ada masalah,Sajangnim?"Tanya Minseok.

Luhan kemudian membalikan kursi yang ia duduki ke arah Minseok dan menatap kedua mata berbentuk almond tersebut. Ia melepas kaca mata bacanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Satu-satunya yang bermasalah disini adalah kau, Sekretaris Kim"Kata Luhan

"Maaf, apa saya sudah melakukan kesalahan, Sajangnim?" Tanya Minseok. Ia sebetulnya merasa heran dengan sikap Luhan kali ini. Walaupun Luhan pada dasarnya selalu serius dan professional saat bekerja,namun entah mengapa Minseok merasa kalau sikap Luhan sangat berbeda.

"Sebenarnya kesalahan mu hanya satu" jawab Luhan, ia kemudian berdiri menatap Minseok.

"Apa itu, Sajangnim? Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya" kata Minseok kalem.

PUK

"Kau tahu aku masih marah padamu loh Minseokie" kata Luhan sambil memegang kedua bahu Minseok.

"K-kalau begitu saya minta maaf,Sajangnim"kata Minseok gugup,pasalnya kini Luhan tengah memandang lurus kedalam matanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu,tapi dengan satu syarat"kata Luhan dengan seringai tipis yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Minseok. 'Semoga bukan hal yang aneh, Tuhan'Batin Minseok.

"Kau…"Kata Luhan memberi jeda. Sedangkan Minseok masih menatap Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk." Harus berbicara informal kepadaku dan hanya boleh berbicara formal saat kita sedang berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis kita" lanjut Luhan.

"Y-ye?"Minseok memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap perkataan Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti,Minseokie?"Tanya Luhan

"Ani! S-saya mengerti,tapi saya rasa itu tidak sopan, Sajangnim. Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan karyawan yang lainnya kalau saya berbicara informal pada Anda"jawab Minseok.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pendapat mereka! Anggap saja ini perintah dariku dan aku tidak menerima bantahan!"Kata Luhan tegas.

"Hahh..baiklah sa-aku akan mematuhinya,Sajangnim!"kata Minseok pasrah, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melawan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Baguslah~"ucap Luhan riang sabil mengacak pelan surai dark brown Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok hanya diam menunduk sambil merasakan kedua pipinya memanas atas perlakuan Luhan.

"Oh iya…ini berkas dan dokumen yang sudah aku tanda tangani"kata Luhan yang entah sejak kapan menghentikan aktifitasnya di kepala Minseok.

Minseok segera mengambil tumpukan berkas dan dokumen yang dimaksud oleh Luhan dan mengeceknya lagi serta mengurutkannya, sedangkan Luhan kini telah kembali serius melihat berkas dan dkumen yang baru diantar Minseok.

"kalau begitu s-aku permisi dulu, Sajangnim"pamit Minseok sambil membawa tumpukan berkas dan dokumen itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hmm"Luhan hanya bergumam menjawab Minseok dan tetap serius pada pekerjaannya.

Minseok memandang sesaat Luhan yang tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka melihat Luhan yang serius bekerja, mungkin saja karena hanya saat sedang serius bekerjalah Luhan tidak akan mengganggu Minseok. Dan setelah itu Minseok berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Luhan.

"Minseokie!"panggil Luhan tanpa mengalihakan matanya dari pekerjaannya. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan .

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pelukan,Sajangnim?" Tanya Minseok.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel Sajangnim, cukup dengan namaku saja. Dan juga….berusahalah untuk memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang manis seperti kau memanggil temanmu itu" kata Luhan yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"N-ne"jawab Minseok terbata, ia merasa bingung, kesal karena permintaan atasannya yang aneh danjuga merasa…berdebar.

.

.

.

.

Hari berjalan begitu cepat dan tak terasa kini sudah dua bulan lebih Minseok bekerja di EXO Group menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sajangnim perusahaan tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda atau istimewa selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini selain pekerjaan mereka yang semakin banyak dan padat.

Beberapa waktu ini pun Minseok sedang sibuk membantu Luhan menangani kerja sama yang dilakukan antara EXO Grroup dengan Perfection Lumiѐre Corp—perusahaan milik Chanyeol . Walaupun proyek itu sudah dikerjakan oleh setiap divisi yang bersangkutan, tapi tetap saja Luhan yang memegang peranan penting dalam memutuskan disetuji tidaknya ide atau saran yang diberikan setiap divisinya.

"Hahh…"

Entah sudah berapa kali Minseok menghela nafas sejak ia keluar dari ruangan Sajangnimnya. Ia sungguh merasa bosan terdampar sendirian di Cafetaria, bahkan ia sampai sadar kalu ia sudah menghabiska tiga gelas Milkshake dan dua potong Bluberry Cheese Cake. Awalnya ia merasa senang karena bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya yang sudah seperti diinjak-injak seluruh karyawan EXO Group saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sebentar di Cafetrai sementara Luhan sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, tapi kini ia merasa bosan setelah rasa lelahnya hilang. Ia menatap sekeliling Cafetaria yang sepi karena ini memang sudah lewat jam makan siang, matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut Cafetaria sampai ia berhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal berjalan lunglai sambil memegang satu cup kopi dengan kondisi yang…mmm…menyedihkan(?).

"Tao-ah!"panggil Minseok sambil melambaikana tangannya. Sedangkan Tao yang menyadari panggilan Minseok segera berjalan kea rah si pemanggil dengan lunglai.

"Hai, Xiumin ge"sapa Tao lesu, kemudian ia menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu dengan hikmat.

"Omo…apa yang terjadi padamu, Baby Panda?" Tanya Minseok khawatir saat melihat Tao yang seperti terkena 5L (lemah,lelah,letih,lesu,lunglai).

"Tidak apa-apa ge. Aku hanya kelelahan karena proyek baru perusahaan kita" jawab Tao yang masih lesu,kemudian ia kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Apakah proyek kosmetik baru itu,Tao?"Tanya Minseok.

"Hmm"Gumam Tao yang masih sibuk meminum kopinya, setelah selesai Tao membuang cup tempat kopi yang terbuat dari kertas itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di samping meja mereka . bersyukurlah karena tempat sampah diletakkan disamping setiap meja sehingga Tao tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan untuk membuang sampah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga akan ikut mengerjakan proyek itu"kata Minseok.

"Si Tiang Listrik sialan itu yang membuatku terlibat dalam proyek ini! Padahal aku baru saja selesai menangani Grand Launching B&B Apartment…hiks" keluh Tao dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang imut.

"Omo…Uljima ne~"hibur Minseok sambil menghapus setitik air mata di sudut mata Tao.

"Tapi…hiks…Tao…hiks..lelah. Tao harus lembur beberapa hari ini. Sekarang saja Tao baru bisa istirahat, ge" curhat Tao dengan gaya manjanya.

"Cup..cup..cup...cup! Uljima Tao-ah, sekarang lebih baik kau istrahat dan makanlah yang banyak untuk memulihkan energimu. Ahhh… bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu?" kata Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala Tao.

"Uhm..Tao tidak akan menangis! Tao mau es krim Sundae yang besar,ge~" kata Tao dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Haha… Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membelikan es krim sundae yang besar untuk Baby Panda yang sedang kelelahan ini" ujar Minseok, setelah itu ia memangil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang diinginkan Tao.

Tak lama berselang,pesanan Tao tiba dan namja panda itu melahap es krim sundaenya dengan bersemangat, hingga sudut bibirnya kotor terkena lelehan eskrim tersebut. Minseok sendiri terkadang terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Tao yang imut itu.

"Jadi apa gege juga baru beristirahat?" Tanya Tao setelah ia meghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Ani! Aku sudah makan siang tadi bersama klien,tapi Sajangnim menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Cafetaria saat ia menerima panggilan telpon entah dari siapa"jawab Minseok.

"Oh begitu. Mungkin saja itu dari keluarganya"kata Tao

"Ya mungkin saja"ucap Minseok.

"Apa gege kurang tidur juga?"Tanya Tao yang melihat mata Minseok yang dihiasi sedikit lingkaran hitam.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga! Sajangnim selalu menyuruhku pulang tidak lebih dari jam 9 malam, jadi kurasa aku tidak begitu lelah."jawab Minseok.

"Waaahhh…gege enak sekali! Coba kalau Si Tiang Listrik itu seperti Sajangnim. Huuh..dia memang sangat suka menyiksaku" keluh Tao.

"Sudah…sudah..aku yakin kalau Direktur Wu hanya ingin bersikap professional. Mungkin ia menunjukmu kembali dalam proyek ini karena ia merasa kemampuan sangat bisa diandalkan!"Minseok mencoba memberi pengertian pada Tao dengan lembut.

"Mungkin gege benar" Tao mengangguk kecil menerima perkataan Minseok."Ahhh…jam berapa sekarang"Tao bangkit dari duduknya dengan panic,lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Astaga! aku harus kembali sekarang!"Panik Tao. Kemudian setelah itu ia segera berpamitan kepada Minseok dan berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja—heran dengan tingkah polos nan ajaib serta manja seorang Tao yang jelas-jelas adalah namja dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Cklekk

"MInseokie!" panggil Luhan pelan, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu yang membatasi ruang kerjanya dan juga Minseok.

"Ne, Sajangnim! Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengernyit sebal karena Minseok masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terlalu formal, namun segera ditepisnya rasa kesalnya dengan berpikir kalau Minseok masih segan berbicara informal dengannya.

"Ini sudah malam hampir jam 9 malam, tapi kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap untuk pulang?"Tanya Luhan. Kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan langit malam kota Seoul yang sedikit lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya—seperti akan turun hujan.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan, Sajangnim"jawab Minseok.

"Kau bisa meneruskan pekerjaan mu besok! Sekarang kau pulanglah,karena aku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" ujar Luhan sambil melangkah mendekati meja Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja sementara Sajangnim masih sibuk di kantor" tolak Minseok. Sejak kembali dari Cafetaria ,Minseok tiba-tiba saja kepikiran dengan kondisi Tao, ia merasa ia seharusnya ia juga bekerja sama kerasnya dengan karyawan lain terutama dengan Sajangnimnya. Pikiran itu semakin menjadi saat ia tidak sengaja melihat kondisi Kris yang jauh lebih berantakan daripada Tao saat hendak memasuki lift.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia merasa senang dengan perhatian secara tidak langsung Minseok. Ia juga merasa senang dengan kinerja Minseok selama ini, karena Minseok selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar,rapi, dan tepat waktu. Dulu, sebelum Sekretaris Kang yang digantikan oleh Minseok bekerja padanya, ia sering sekali merasa kesal dengan kinerja sekretaris-sekretaris lamanya yang didominasi yeoja-yeoja seksi, menurut Luhan mereka hanya pandai berdandan tapi payah dalam menyelesaikan segala perintah Luhan yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang bekerja dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau pulanglah sekarang ! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang setelah kau pulang" titah Luhan lembut.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti perkataan Luhan,namun mata dan pikirannya tidak sedang berfokus pada perkataan luhan, tapi ia tengah melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Luhan yang sangat jelas saat ini. 'Bagaimana aku tidak bisa melihatnya selama ini? Apa karena ia selalu memakai kacamata? Sepertinya ia bekerja sangat keras' pikir Minseok.

"Seok..Minseokie!" panggil Luhan,menyadarkan Minseok dari pikirannya.

"N-ne?"

"Pulanglah! Dan ini perintah!"putus Luhan final.

"Tidak mau! Kalau mau kau mau aku pulang, maka kita harus pulang bersama!"kata Minseok kesal, karena terus saja dipaksa pulang.

Luhan menyeringai jahil. "Ahhh…aku tau ini pasti hanya akal-akalan mu saja kan, Minseokie?"

"Apa makasudmu?" Tanya Minseok kesal—kesal karena Luhan yang tadi sempat dikhawatirkannya kembali menjadi Luhan yang menyebalkan. Lihat saja seringainya itu.

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau tidak mau pulang dan ingin menungguku sehingga kita bisa pulang bersama kan?"Goda Luhan.

Ctikk—perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Minseok.

"Yang benar saja" kesal Minseok,kini ia mencoba kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah mengaku saja! Aku tau kau pasti sangat ingin berada satu mobil denganku ditengah malam yang hujan seperti ini,kan?"Goda Luhan semakin menjadi.

SRAKK—Minseok menaruh dengan kesal beberapa lembar kertas yang menjadi bahan pekerjaannya. Kemudian dengan perasaan sebal dan terburu-buru,ia merapikan berang-barangnya.

"Selamat malam,Sajangnim!"Minseok berdiri dan berpamitan pada Luhan dengan perasaan jengkel. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju keluar ruangan tersebut.

"hati-hati Minseokie~. Jangan merindukanku, tapi jangan lupa memimpikanku~"seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak akan!"seru Minseok kesal, kemudian hanya suara pintu yang ditutup keras yang mengantarkan ruangan tersebut menjadi sepi. Sedangkan Luhan masih tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda Baozinya, jika dipiki-pikir ia memang jarang menggoda Baozinya karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk serta proyek-proyek baru yang harus ditanganinya.

Drrtt…Drrtt…Drrtt

Luhan meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku jasnya. Ekspresi Luhan berunah menjadi serius dan cenderung menyeramkan saat melihat Caller ID si penelpon.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Luhan to the point pada si penelpon tanpa harus repot-repot memberi salam.

"…."

"Tsk…Kenapa mencari satu orang saja kalian tidak becus,hah?"ucap Luhan dengan rasa kesal dan marah yang kental dalam nada bicaranya, raut wajahnya pun ikut mengeras.

"…."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun! CEPAT TEMUKAN DIA! INI PERINTAH DAN AKU TIDAK MENERIMA KEGAGALAN LAGI!" kata Luhan dengan nada suara yang tidak bersahabat dan penekanan. Setelah itu ia memutu panggilan tersebut dengan kasar.

"Tsk…merepotkan!"gumam Luhan sembari memandang langit yang semakin menghitam karena mendung.

.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kota seoul malam itu. Gerimis itu mulai menghantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit kepada namja manis berpipi chubby yang tengah berdiri di halte.

"Brrr..mengapa dingin sekali sih?"gumam Minseok sembari merapatkan jas kerjanya. "Ish, seharusnya aku menyetop taksi saja di kantor. Huh…ini gara-gara 'dia'! padahal aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja"gumam Minseok kesal saat mengingat Luhan.

DEG

"eh? Tapi untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?" kata Minseok saat tersadar bahwa ia sudah mengatakan…ya…mengatakan kalau dia KHAWATIR pada Luhan yang selama ini membuatnya kesal.

Tap…Tap…Tap

Minseok menoleh ke arah langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat itu, ia mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang keadaannya basah kuyup sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Haish…Dimana aku meletakkannya? Apa mungkin aku tidak membawanya?"namja tinggi itu bermonolog sembari merogoh tiap saku yang ada pada setelan jasnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan terlihat mahal itu.

"Dasar Pabbo! Aku pasti lupa membawa sapu tangan lagi!"rutuk namja itu sambil memukul kepalanya ringan.

"Ini" Minseok mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan pada namja yang terus saj berkomat-kamit merutuki dirinya. Awalnya Minseok tidak mau begitu terlibat apalagi mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi karena Minseok adalah seorang yang baik dan perhatian , maka ia segera menagmbil sapu tangannya yang bersih dari dalam saku jasnya saat melihat namja itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Eoh?"namja itu memandang bingung pada sapu tangan yang diulurkan Minseok padanya. Ia memang membutuhkan sapu tangan, tapi rasanya ini bukan sapu tangannya.

"Ckk, gunakan ini untuk mengeringkan wajah dan telapak tanganmu. Kau bisa kedinginan jika membiarkan air hujan itu terus menempel di wajah dan tangan mu"ujar Minseok.

"G-gamsahamnida" Ucap namja itu malu-malu.

"Ne~"balas Minseok dengan senyum ramah.

"…."pria itu hanya diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sebenarnya tidak kentara di kulit tannya.

"Ahh..Bus nya datang ! Bus nya datang!" Minseok memekik senang dan tanpa sadar kakinya berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil seperti anak TK yang senang diberi permen.

Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingakh Minseok yang menggemaskan

"Hey…apa kau juga akan naik bus ini?"Tanya Minseok pada namja di sampingnya.

"Ng…N-ne!"jawab namja itu menjawab dengan gugup.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan mereka, dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke daam bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah kota Seoul. Para penumpang Bus itu kebanyakan adalah pegawai kantor yang tengah tertidur karena lelah seharian bekerja, namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Minseok dan namja tan yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja tan itu sedari tadi hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Minseok yang sedari tadi siuk dengan sebuah buku catatan kecilnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kondisi sama dimana namja tan itu mencuri pandang ke arah Minseok dan Minseok yang sibuk sendiri dengan buku catatannya, sampai akhirnya Minseok menutup buku catatannya dan menekan tombol merah yang ada di sampingnya untuk memberitahukan supir Bus bahwa ia akan berhenti di halte ini. Namja tan itu memandang Minseok dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca,ia kelihatan sedih,senang dan bingung di saat bersamaan.

"Apa kau turun disini?"Tanya namja tan tersebut.

"Ne. Apartmentku tidak jauh dari sini"kata Minseok sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam saku dalam jasnya. Kemudian berjalan turun ke luar Bus, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti karena pertanyaan namja tan yang tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya namja tan itu.

"Tentu, Namaku Kim Minseok"jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum ramah."Kau?"Tanya balik Minseok.

"Kim Jongin"jawab namja tan tersebut dengan senyumnya yang manis.

TINN

Supir Bus membunyikan klakson untuk memberi tahu Minseok agar segera turun karena ia masih harus mengantar penumpang lain ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ups…sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa"kata Minseok,lalu segera turun dari bus setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada si supir bus. Kemudian Bus pun melaju ke tempat berikutnya berikutnya.

"Eoh?"namja tan itu—Kim Jongin mengambil sapu tangan yang tergeletak manis di pangkuannya. "Astaga aku lupa mengembalikannya" panic Jongin, ia kemudian segera menekan tombol merah di sampingnya dan segera turun dari bus dan untungnya hujan sudah berhenti sehingga ia tidak perlu mencari tempat berlindung.

Jongin berlari menuju halte tempat Minseok turun, berharap ia akan menemukan sosok Minseok. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal Jongin sampai di halte tersebut namun ia tidak menemukan Minseok. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aishh…Jongin Pabbo! Bagaiamana mungkin ia masih disini? Ia pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya" Rutuk Jongin.

"Argghh…Dimana ini? Seharusnya aku tidak naik Bus saja dan menunggu supirku menjemputku di halte tadi. Ahh…kau benar-benar pabbo Kim Jongin." Rutuk Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak sedang menuggu bus di halte, tetapi ia sedang menuggu supir untuk menjemputnya karena mobilnya tiba-tiba mengalami masalah di jalan dan ia hanya bermaksud untuk berteduh di halte. Entah apa yang membuat pikiran Jongin kosong saat itu dan memilih untuk menaiki Bus bersama namja manis bernama Kim Minseok tersebut—'mungkin karena senyum ramah Minseok?' pikir Jongin. Setelah puas merutuki kebodohannya, Jongin segera menelpon supirnya dan meminta supirnya menjemputnya.

T.B.C

Gyu Corner

Annyeong chingudeul~

Akhirnya Gyu bisa update juga. Hehehe

Maaf karena Gyu gak bisa nepatin janji Gyu buat update kilat karena situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkin yang dikarenakan gyu suangatttt sibuk akhir-akhir ini (Plakk). Readers sekalian mau kan maafin Gyu ^^? . Oh iya sebentar lagi ceritanya akan masuk ke inti loh. Doakan Gyu agar Gyu gak telat update lagi yah readers ^^

Nah seperti biasanya Gyu mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, favourite, follow,dll. Tanpa itu semua Gyu mungkin akan lebih lama update lagi. Hehe…

Ahhh…Gyu gak akan banyak omong kali, tapi sekali lagi Gyu ucapkan terima kasih dan jangan lupa untuk tidak ragu-ragu memberi Gyu saran maupun kritikan karena itu semua akan membuat Gyu lebih baik dalam melanjutkan Fic ini,ok?

Jangan lupa Review ne~

#big hug and poppo buat semua readers 3


End file.
